Angel of Mine
by Hermione Eveningfall
Summary: *UPDATED* Since Tolkien gave us very little information about Frodo's childhood before the WR, this is the story of Frodo's life at Brandy Hall following the death of his parents. Finally updated! COME ON, PPL...REVIEW!!!!
1. Chapter 1 (Summer Night)

Angel of Mine  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters and places belong to the brilliant J.R.R. Tolkien and the Tolkien estate. The plot of the story is MINE, and I do not allow any reproductions. Please read and review! Thanks! ~Hermione Eveningfall  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Summer Night  
  
Primula and Drogo Baggins watched with smiles on their faces as their youngest and only son Frodo goofed around with his cousins outside of Brandy Hall. It was a particularly bright and sunny afternoon in late May, and a light breeze blew through the open parlor window by which they stood. Drogo approached his wife, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I think you and I deserve a night for oursleves my darling," he whispered into the beautiful female hobbit's ear. Primula giggled girlishly.  
  
"You mean a date? Oh Drogo...we have not had a date for a long time..."  
  
"Exactly my point. What do you say we go on a lovely little boat ride on the Brandywine under the moonlight? Does that sound romantic?"  
  
Primula suddenly frowned. "Boating?" she asked with uncertainty. Neither of the hobbits knew how to swim, and therefore often stayed away from the water. Drogo felt the fear radiating from Primula's mind, and knew her feeling about water. "Dear, we must get over our fright of such a silly thing. I promise that nothing will happen to us."  
  
Eventually, Primula Brandybuck-Baggins had to agree with her husband...he sounded so reassuring. The two of them met with Esmerelda Brandybuck and told her of their plan. "Are you sure it is wise for you to do such a thing?" the elder hobbit-lass asked, looking anxious. It took a bit of convincing but Esmerelda promised to look after Frodo that night while the two lovebirds went out on their own.  
  
At supper that evening, Frodo noticed that his mother and father were awfully quiet. He looked from one to the other, blinking his large blue eyes. "Mama?" he asked quietly. "What is the matter?" Drogo stopped eating to look at his son.  
  
"Frodo...your mother and I..."  
  
"You are pregnant again, aren't you?" Frodo asked, his eyes widening. Primula laughed.  
  
"Oh Frodo." she reached over and touched his arm. "That is not what we wanted to talk with you about."  
  
"Am I in trouble?"  
  
"Of course not, dear. Your father and I are going to go on a date tonight...just the two of us. And we got your Auntie Esmerelda to look after you while we are gone. You would not mind that, would you?"  
  
Frodo didn't know what to say about that. He had never imagined his mother and father boating, as he knew they couldn't swim. "Will you tuck me in?"  
  
"Of course." said Primula, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Eat the rest of your dinner, Frodo. No more talking." Drogo ordered sternly and the rest of the meal was eaten in silence.  
  
After supper, Primula took Frodo into her arms and brought him to the library where she let him choose a book for his bedtime story. "Mama..." Frodo whispered. "I don't want you and Papa to go."  
  
Primula looked at him calmly. "Frodo. Have faith in your father...he knows what he is doing." she laughed and touched noses with him. "You are such a worry wart!" She lifted her son into the air. "And you are such a treasure." she carried him out into the corridor and towards his bedroom. "You will be good for your Aunt, won't you?"  
  
Frodo nodded. "I will be good, Mama."  
  
They entered the small bedroom, and Frodo watched as the breeze blew his curtains, and smiledwhen his mother pulled down the satin bedspread and white cotton sheets before placing him into the bed. Primula pulled a chair beside his bed and Frodo listened to her soothing voice as she read from the book: "...the princess was locked in a tower guarded by a fierce, firebreathing dragon, awaiting for her true love to come and rescue her..." Almost five minutes later, Frodo's eyelids grew heavy and he drifted off into a dream filled sleep.  
  
Primula stroked her son's dark curls, smiling as she watched his sleeping face. Drogo soon tiptoed into the room and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He is wonderful, isn't he?" Priumla whispered as she slowly stood, carrying the chair to the little wooden desk from where she had gotten it, and followed her husband into the corridor.  
  
"Young Frodo is asleep?" Esmerelda asked as they met her in the parlor. Primula nodded.  
  
"Such a little darling. He should not be much trouble at all."  
  
Esmerelda smiled knowingly. "Oh! I almost forgot...Drogo...you recieved a letter from your cousin Bilbo Baggins this afternoon. I was so carried away by all of the business earlier that it completely slipped my mind to give it to you."  
  
Drogo chuckled as he accepted the rather crumpled envelope, and he and Primula both sat down on the couch.  
  
"What does the old rascal want, I wonder?" Drogo thought out loud as he opened the envelope and pulled out two pieces of parchment. The letter went something like this:  
  
My Dear Cousin Drogo,  
  
I have just returned from my little trip through the Shire and I must say how it has changed! I never knew how dearly I missed it so when I returned from my travels to the mountains.  
  
I hope you, Primula and dear little Frodo are well. I plan to stop by within the next couple of weeks, but unfortunately age is beginning to come upon me.....  
  
Drogo had to laugh as he continued to read the letter outloud to his wife. "Bilbo had not aged a day the last time I saw him. he still looks as though he had just turned fifty."  
  
"And how old is he dear?" asked Primula.  
  
Drogo thought for a moment. "He is in his late eighties, I believe. I wouldn't be surprised if he passed Old Took...130!"  
  
"Amazing." laughed Esmerelda, looking outside. "Well...if you two want a good date, you had better get moving. The last thing you poor hobbits want is to be stuck scouting through Buckland after midnight!"  
  
Drogo nodded, folding the letter and placing it back into the envelope. "Esmerelda's right, m'deaer. What do you say we start out a little early? The moon is plenty full already."  
  
Esmerelda chewed nervously on her lower lip as the happy couple headed for the main door to Brandy Hall.  
  
"DO be careful," Esmerelda begged.  
  
Drogo turned to look at her. "We shant be too late."  
  
"Check on Frodo for us!" Primula called, waving. Soon they disappeared around the bend, and little did Esmerelda know that she would never see them again. 


	2. Chapter 2 (A Terrible Tragedy)

Chapter 2  
  
A Terrible Tragedy  
  
The next morning Frodo awoke, becoming suddenly aware of shouts in the distance. Bright sunlight streamed through his bedroom window, blinding his still sleep-filled eyes. "Saradoc! Saradoc!" He heard his great grandfather Rorimac Brandybuck calling and then heard feet thumping along the carpet in the corridor. Frodo yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes before stretching his small arms over his head. Soon, his mother would be in to wake him and it would be time for breakfast…  
  
"What is the matter?" Frodo then heard his Uncle Saradoc ask and strained to listen.  
  
Rorimac caught his breath and had to steady himself as he continued. "Primula and Drogo…"  
  
"Have you found them?" Saradoc asked, grabbing the elder hobbit's shoulders. "We've been so worried…when they didn't come back by two in the morning, we were…"  
  
"They're dead, Saradoc…drowned they did."  
  
Frodo, who sat in his bed, felt as though he had been punched in the gut. DEAD?! He had just seen them the night before…how could they possibly… he quickly climbed out of bed and hurried to the door, pressing his ear against it so he could hear better.  
  
Saradoc stood staring at Rorimac, his face suddenly very pale. "We must tell Esmerelda…she has been sick with worry."  
  
"But young Frodo, Saradoc…he…"  
  
Saradoc stopped walking and put his head in his hands. "Frodo." He immediately made an abrupt 180 degree turn and went to his nephew's door, opening it. He got a shock when Frodo fell back to the ground with a THUD. "Oh…" Saradoc looked at the young hobbit, who was watching him with his mouth open. "Frodo…we have some bad news…"  
  
Frodo closed his mouth, shut his eyes and nodded. "Mama and Papa are dead…I heard you talking." Saradoc nodded, not sure what to say to a lad who had just lost both of his parents so suddenly. "Go away." Frodo finally spoke after a few moments of awkward silence.  
  
"Frodo…" began Saradoc, but the younger hobbit shut the door before Saradoc could do anything.  
  
"Get Esmerelda," Rorimac ordered. "Hurry."  
  
The rest of the afternoon flashed by in a blurr for poor Frodo. Esmerelda sat with Frodo and held him while he cried. A letter was written to Bilbo Baggins, asking him to come to Buckland immediately…at the mention of his favorite Uncle, Frodo cried even harder. Around supper time, Saradoc knocked on the door with a tray of food he had brought from the dining hall. "Frodo…I brought something for you to eat for dinner," he called.  
  
"I'm not hungry!" he heard Frodo's weak voice from behind the door.  
  
"All right." Saradoc set the tray against the bottom of the door. "It is here if you want it." He figured that it was no use trying to convince the child to do anything at the moment. He nearly ran into his wife as he headed back down to the corridor.  
  
"Did he take the food?" Esmerelda asked hopefully.  
  
Saradoc shook his head. "I set it outside of his door just in case. "  
  
"The bodies were just brought to the surface…Merimac and Rorimac went to get them. Hardly a mark on either of them…light as air…"  
  
Saradoc frowned. "Esmerelda…do you think it would be wise to allow Frodo to attend the funeral?"  
  
Esmerelda did not reply right away. That had been a thought in her mind as well.  
  
"Esmerelda, with all do respect...it would break the boy even further to see his mother and father burried under ground."  
  
Esmerelda folded her arms and gave her husband a very serious look. "Saradoc. I think...it would be a good idea if I asked Frodo what he thinks. If he wants to go, then we should let him."  
  
Saradoc finally agreed that asking Frodo's opinion on the matter was the best way to go. Saradoc let Esmerelda do what she had to do and left the corridor to see to the bodies. Esmerelda opened the door to Frodo's room, and found the young hobbit lying in bed facing the wall. "Frodo." she announced, causing him to turn. Esmerelda sat down on the side of the bed and let him lean against her. "Would you like to go to your parent's funeral this week?" Frodo looked up at her, his lower lip trembling as the tears began to spill from his eyes again.  
  
"I'm scared, Auntie...I don't want..."  
  
Esmerelda touched his cheek. "It would bring closure to your sorrow to see them, dear. Mmm? One must break before one heals you know." She kissed him on the head.  
  
Frodo did not respond. How could she possibly ask him to make that decision right now? Especially when his heart had already broken far enough? Then again, what his Aunt said did make sense...surely one must break before one healed. He looked down at his bare furry feet before sighing. "Yes, Auntie...I'll go." he replied in barely a whisper. His Aunt smiled before kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"All right, sweetheart."  
  
"Could I please be alone?" Frodo broke in.  
  
"Frodo..." Esmerelda but Frodo cut her off.  
  
"I wish to be alone."  
  
She nodded, standing slowly. "All right, dear. If that's what you want. I'll bring you some tea and a bite to eat...we don't want you wasting away."  
  
Frodo lay back down, resting his small head on the fluffy white pillow. He heard his Aunt leave the room and close the door, before tears began falling once more down his cheeks. 


	3. Chapter 3 (Broken)

Chapter 3  
  
Broken  
  
"Master Baggins! Master Baggins!" Bilbo Baggins stood outside on his doorstep smoking his old wooden pipe. The weather that day could not have been more pleasant...the sky was a deep sapphire blue with hardly any clouds. The old hobbit saw his gardener, Hamfast Gamgee, rushing towards him through the cloud of pipeweed smoke. "What in the name of the Shire is the matter?" Bilbo asked, taking the pipe out of his mouth. Once the gardener could catch his breath long enough to speak, he placed a firm hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "I think you had better have a seat, Mr. Bilbo sir." A bit stunned, Bilbo led Hamfast inside his comfortable hobbit hole, Bag-End, and into the parlor. Both of them took a seat and Hamfast began. "Bilbo--a messenger came from Buckland last night. Your cousin Drogo and his wife Primula both drowned in a boating accident on the Brandywine." That was the bluntest way Hamfast could put it. Bilbo's face turned white as a sheet and he felt suddenly very ill. "What?!" he cried finally, once he could stand the silence no longer. "W--when?"  
  
"Two nights ago. The bodies were brought to the surface without a scar on either..."  
  
Bilbo grabbed Hamfast Gamgee's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "And what of my dear Frodo?" He asked, thinking immediately of his favorite nephew.  
  
"An orphan, I'm afraid. The lad is heart broken--won't see anyone-- won't eat or drink--"  
  
Bilbo covered his mouth with his hand. "I am very sorry, Bilbo--they wish for you to attend the funeral next Wednesday."  
  
The old hobbit closed his brown eyes, a single tear rollin down his weathered cheek. "The dear boy--" he said in a whisper. "I MUST ride to Brandy Hall immediately. Go and ask Farmor Maggot kindly if he would be willing to lend me a pony."  
  
The gardener nodded. "I am on my way, Master Baggins."  
  
Once Hamfast had left, Bilbo began his preparations for departure. He was so distraught by the dreadful news that he felt as though he had lost his memory, as it took him longer than usual to find what he needed. He packed a large suitcase with clothes and other nick nacks he often brought with him on his travels.  
  
Hamfast returned a few hours later with a dapple gray pony. "It took quite a scuffle to get it," he told Biilbo who was stroking the pony's nose. "Farmor Maggot wants it back as soon as possible."  
  
Bilbo nodded. "All right. Thank you, Hamfast. I will leave first thing in the morning."  
  
"Have a good journey," Hamfast called before heading back to his own home-#3 Bagshot Row. Bilbo tied up the pony before turning in for the night.  
  
The next morning he started out at the crack of dawn, making sure to lock up Bag-End and left a note on the door explaining his lengthy absence to any visitors that happened to drop by. The ride itself to Brandy Hall was grueling...the pony didn't seem to go fast enough and Bilbo was almost blindedby tears. 'Why, Drogo?' he asked himself. 'Frodo is so young to have lost you both--'  
  
He arrived at the hall late at night and went to knock on the main doors. Saradoc opened them and smiled at the guest. "Ah--welcome, Mr. Baggins. We have been expecting you!"  
  
Bilbo nodded. "Yes. I am here. Frodo...how is he? I realize it is late, but..."  
  
Saradoc chuckled kindly. "You wish to see him? Of course...he is asleep but I am sure he would not mind waking a bit to see you."  
  
Bilbo smiled as he followed Saradoc inside. The other adult hobbits who were not asleep (including Esmerelda) greeted him warmly. "We are so grateful you could come, Bilbo. I am sure it will cheer Frodo up a great deal to see you." said Esmerelda, her brown eyes tear-filled.  
  
Bilbo followed Saradoc to the young hobbit's room. "I'll be all right from here, Saradoc. Thank you." Saradoc went away and Bilbo opened the door to Frodo's room and quietly shut it behind him. His eyes swayed to a little figure under the covers and felt a lump form in his throat. He went over to Frodo's bedside and stroked the head of dark curls. "Frodo...your Uncle Bilbo is here." he whispered, causing the lad to open his eyes.  
  
"Bilbo?" Frodo whispered hoarsely, sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Bilbo sat down beside him on the bed and drew the hobbitlad into a heartfelt hug. "Oh my dear dear boy...I am so sorry." he whispered back, kissing Frodo on the forehead. "I had to come right away when I heard the news."  
  
Frodo bit his lower lip, knowing his Uncle Bilbo had come a long way to Brandy Hall from Bag-End. "I love you, Uncle Bilbo." he whispered. Bilbo choked on a sob.  
  
"I love you as well, my dear boy...more than anything or anyone else in the whole world. I will always be here for you, no matter what..."  
  
The two hobbits sat together on the bed crying long into the early morning. Eventually, Bilbo persuaded Frodo back into bed and promised that he would be there first thing in the morning. "You need to rest, Frodo." he pointed out. "And I will make sure you eat something for breakfast. I did not come to see my favorite nephew starving to death." Frodo smiled weakly as he accepted a final kiss from Bilbo before the elder hobbit left the room. 


	4. Chapter 4 (The Funeral)

Chapter 4  
  
The Funeral  
  
Frodo looked at his reflection in the mirror a few mornings later. His eyes were red and puffy from many days of crying and his skin was paler than usual. His Aunt Esmerelda had helped him dress as he felt still so very weak from the lack of food...he wore black breeches, a white cotton shirt and black suspenders. Black, black, black. The young hobbit sighed miserably before turning away from the mirror and heading towards the window.  
  
From his room he could see where the funeral was being set up for--in a great wooden gazebo strung with flowers. All of the adults that resided in Brandy Hall along with his Uncle Bilbo were aiding with the two small coffins. The weather was overcast but the sun peeked out a little bit through the gray clouds. Frodo jumped when he heard a few soft knocks on his bedroom door. "Come in." he replied. Esmerelda opened the door and he turned to see her in a black silky dress.  
  
"Frodo. It is time." she announced. Frodo nodded and followed his Aunt out into the corridor, ignoring the curious eyes of his many cousins. He got outside and hurried immediately to stand beside Bilbo, who was dabbing at his eyes with a white lace handkerchief. The older hobbit felt a tug on his black waist coat and looked down.  
  
"Hello, my boy."  
  
"Are you all right, Uncle?"  
  
Bilbo nodded. "Just getting a bit misty-eyed." Frodo didn't see a single Baggins besides Bilbo at the funeral--only Brandybucks. Didn't anyone care about his father who was a Baggins? Frodo went up to the gazebo platform where the two coffins sat with their tops open. His parents looked so peaceful, and almost did not look dead. "I know you can not hear me, Mama--Papa." Frodo whispered. "I did not want to come to funearal originally because I was afraid...can you blame me?" he paused, letting a tear roll down his cheek. He grimaced when he heard Bilbo blow his nose...it sounded close to the noise of a foghorn. "But...Aunt Esmerelda told me something...one had to break before one healed. And my heart has broken." Frodo looked at his father's still body, nearly blinded by his tears. "Bilbo is here, Papa." he whispered, glancing back at his Uncle who was sobbing and being comforted by Rorimac Brandybuck. When Frodo could not take it anymore, he hurried down to the lawn and wrapped his Uncle Bilbo in a tight hug while other close relatives of Primula and Drogo Baggins went up to the platform to pay their respects. Frodo hated to see Bilbo cry...his Uncle usually seemed so strong.  
  
"Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo whispered.  
  
"Yes my dear boy?"  
  
"I do not want to be here anymore...at the funeral, I mean. Please-- can we go somewhere else?"  
  
Bilbo smiled gently and lifted his nephew into his arms. "Of course, Frodo. I understand how you must feel." Bilbo carried Frodo away from the commotion and brought the young hobbitlad into the very large garden behind Brandy Hall. He found an empty bench right underneath a blooming Cherry Blossom tree and the two of them took a seat. Though it was nearly summer, the air was a tad cooler than usual. "Bilbo?" asked Frodo, causing the older hobbit to jolt out of his daydream.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"What is going to happen to me now that I don't have any parents?"  
  
The boy asked this question so seriously that it surprised Bilbo.  
  
"I would hope that your Aunts and Uncles will look after you."  
  
Frodo frowned. Even when his parents were alive, his Aunts and Uncles hardly paid any attention to him. He wanted to go to Bag-End with Bilbo, but he didn't dare mention the idea. Bilbo seemed to be reading his mind, however, for the next thing he said was: "Oh Frodo...I wish I could take you home with me."  
  
Frood stared at his Uncle before smiling. "You must have read my mind, Uncle Bilbo."  
  
Bilbo laughed. "Of course I can not just take you away. It would have to be discussed with your Uncle Saradoc."  
  
Frodo slid down from Bilbo's lap and gazed at the blooming flowers all around him. The different smells made him feel drousy...they were like perfume. "What are you thinking about, my lad?" Bilbo asked, wiping his suddenly runny nose with his handkerchief. Frodo turned around. "Just remembering." he cocked his head to one side. "You will be staying for a while, won't you?"  
  
Bilbo ruffled Frodo's head of thick curly hair. "My my," he chuckled. "You did miss me, didn't you?"  
  
Frodo nodded. "I like it very much when you come."  
  
"There you two are!" both hobbits turned to see Rorimac coming towards them. "We couldn't find you." He nodded a greeting to Bilbo and then looked at Frodo. "Your Aunt wishes to know if you would like something to eat?"  
  
"Which?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Dora...she is helping to bake honey muffins for the funeral refreshment table."  
  
Frodo shook his head. "No--I'm not really hungry right now."  
  
Rorimac folded his arms. "Now Frodo--enough of this nonsense about not eating. Whether you are hungry or not, you must get food into that flat belly of yours. Do you have a cold?" he asked, seeing Bilbo sniffling.  
  
Bilbo shook his head. "Spring allergies. Nothing to worry about." he looked at Frodo seroiusly. "Listen to Rorimac, Frodo. He is right...even if you get one muffin down it will be an accomplishment."  
  
So Frodo complied and followed his Uncle up to the dining hall where funeral refreshments were being served. As soon as they arrived, Frodo found himself among all of his relatives. His Uncle Dudo and Aunt Dora were laughing about what his father was like when he was younger...Frodo always enjoyed hearing these stories. The funeral party lasted into the late evening and it ended once the stars came out. The adults carried the younger hobbit children to bed, but Frodo stayed awake watching the maids clear the leftover food from the table and take it to the kitchen. Bilbo noticed Frodo standing all by himself in the corner and went to join him. "It is late, dear boy. How about I bring you up to bed?" Frodo reached his arms up in the air and Bilbo lifted him, allowing the lad to lean his head on his shoulder. "Good night, Mr. Baggins." Dora whispered once they reached Frodo's corridor.  
  
Good night."  
  
Bilbo carried Frodo into his room and eased the boy under the covers.  
  
"Will you sit up with me, Uncle?" Frodo whispered once he was tucked in comfortably. "I don't want to be alone."  
  
Bilbo gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Of course."  
  
They were quiet for a moment. "Um...can you sing me a lullaby?"  
  
Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "I suppose..." he cleared his throat before taking Frodo's small hand in his own. "The road goes ever on and on...down from the door where it began...now far ahead th e road has gone...and I must follow it if I can...persuing it with eager feet...where many paths and errands meet..." he stopped when he realized the noise mixed in with his singing was a soft snore from Frodo. Bilbo chuckled. "Good night, my dear Frodo." he planted a kiss on the young hobbits' head before blowing the candle out. 


	5. Chapter 5 (Return of Meriadoc)

Chapter 5  
  
Return of Meriadoc  
  
Change will come as surely as the seasons and twice as quick. Frodo, now entering into his tweenage years, was growing rowdier. His relatives were grateful that Frodo had recovered a great deal from his emotional breakdown due to his parent's death, and they felt they could go on again sith their own lives. "Frodo! Merry's coming home!" Angelica Baggins cried, dashing outside into the garden where Frodo knelt, working in his little flower/vegetalble patch. Wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead, the tweenager stood up. "So he is well then?"  
  
Five-year-old Merry, the only son of Esmerelda and Saradoc Brandybuck (Merry's full name was Meriadoc but the nickname stuck), went to stay for a few weeks with his Aunt Eglatine and Uncle Paladin Took in Tuckburough. While there the poor little lad came down with a nasty case of the measels. Esmerelda, terrifed, had written telling the Tooks to keep her young son in bed and NOT to send him back to Buckland till the spots were gone. The recovery had been slow but now Merry was almost fully recovered and supposedly on his way home again.  
  
Angelica nodded, playing with her long curly blonde hair. "Still has a few spots, but his fever is gone."  
  
Frodo grinned. "Poor Merry--he was so excited to visit Tuckburough." He picked a small violet and handed it to his cousin who smiled sweetly. "For you." he said. Angelica giggled.  
  
"Your garden is turning out nicely, Frodo. It was kind of Auntie Esmerelda to let you start one." A few birds chirped causing the hobbits to look up at the sky.  
  
"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Frodo asked. Angelica nodded.  
  
"Well--I'm going to go and wait for Merry to arrive. I will see you later then." shepaused. "Thank you for the flower." she put it in her hair and kissed Frodo on the cheek before hurrying off. Frodo grimaced, wiping his cheek with disgust as he watched her disappear around the corner of Brandy Hall. It had been a full five months since his parent's death, and still Frodo felt the ache of the loss every now and then...especially at night before he went to sleep. Bilbo had left Brandy Hall a few weeks following the funeral and the older hobbit's strange manner had left Frodo in a sulky mood for a little while.  
  
"Merry!" Frodo heard Angelica shout, and dropped his hoe, dashing towards her. He saw his Aunt Esmerelda standing in the doorway of Brandy Hall and could see a horse and cart coming up the dirt road. When it got close enough, both female hobbits ran to greet the driver. As soon as the driver pulled the chesnut pony to a stop, he dismounted and opened the door.  
  
"Mama!" Merry cried, and let out an excited squeal when Esmerelda drew her young son into her arms.  
  
"My little baby--I am so happy you are home at last," she cooed, nuzzling Merry's cheek. The little hobbitlad coughed, burrying his face into his mother's dress. "I still have polka-dots, Mum." he whimpered.  
  
Frodo and Angelica laughed, causing Merry to lift his small head again. "Hulo." He greeted.  
  
"Hi, Merry." Frodo gave his little cousin a hug and a kiss. "I'm glad you are feeling better."  
  
Esmerelda smiled. "You still look weak, though." she felt Merry's forehead. "I'm going to put you into your nice cozy bed and let you take down a nice cup of tea. How does that sound?"  
  
Merry let out a soft moan as his mother carried him inside. Frodo and Angelica shared the task of carrying Merry's bags and blankets inside as their Aunt had to carry Merry himself. "Careful," Frodo warned when Angelica nearly ran into the wall with her box, as it was covering part of her blue eyes. "Can't see..." she said in a muffled voice.  
  
"Follow my feet then. I don't know why you chose to carry the largest thing. Come on." They carried the things to Merry's bedroom where Esmerelda was tucking him in. "Oh--thanks for helping, you two."  
  
Frodo nodded. "Do you need anything else, Auntie?" Angelica asked quietly as Merry closed his chocolate-coloured eyes.  
  
"No, dear."  
  
Angelica leaned over to whisper into Frodo's ear "I'm hungry--let's get a snack or something."  
  
They left, walking back down to the kitchens. "We'd better be careful," Frodo whispered back to her. "We already snuck an apple today."  
  
Out of all of his cousins at Brandy Hall, Frodo felt closest to angelica and Merry even though they were half his age. As they walked, Frodo wondered again what life would be like if his Uncle Bilbo adopted him.  
  
'Stop getting your hopes up, Frodo Baggins.' he scolded himself mentally. 'Bilbo has a lot to do after all.' Still, there was that little light of hope in the back of his mind. They reached the old wooden double doors that opened into the kitchen facilities and stood on tiptoe to peer inside. The smells of the cooks preparing the dinner meal was wonderful--a mixture of herbs and spices, melted butter, honey--Frodo felt his mouth water.  
  
"You know..." he began, "perhaps we ought to just imagine what will appear on the table tonight."  
  
Angelica and Frodo slid down the wall till they were sitting on the floor, and Angelica closed her eyes. "Mmm...I can only imagine...what do you think it smells like?"  
  
Frodo closed his eyes. "I think it smells like lovely lambchops with rosemary seasoning...I smell melted butter so certainly we will have mashed potatoes...perhaps an apple pie for dessert..."  
  
"Honey dipped carrots..." Angelica added.  
  
"Fluffy muffins..." said Frodo.  
  
Angelica giggled. "Oh stop it, Frodo Baggins...you're making me hungry!"  
  
Frodo laughed. "I could just sit here all day. Couldn't you? Either here or in the library." he paused. "Actually, there was a book I wanted to look at for a while...you don't mind if I go off alone, do you?"  
  
Angelica shook her head. "No, I'll go and see how Merry is doing." After she had stood up and left, Frodo made his way upstairs again. 


	6. Chapter 6 (Adventurous Hobbits)

Chapter 6  
  
Adventurous Hobbits  
  
*I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in quite a while. My final exams are coming up well, tomorrow...so I've been studying like crazy. Plus I'm working on like 4 other stories at the same time which is possible but kind of tough to do...please bare w/ me and continue to read and review! Thanks!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Merry was soon spot free and out of bed only a few days later following his return to Brandy Hall. The little bouncy hobbit lightened Frodo's mood quite a bit, as he had someone to entertain. One day, Merry bugged Frodo to take him on walk around Brandy Hall as neither were old enough to walk into town unescorted by an adult. "We can still have fun...let's pretend th at we--"  
  
"Merry!" Frodo laughed. "You're going to wear me out!"  
  
Merry gave Frodo a toothy grin. "But I'm BORED," he whined. "I DO wish we could be Elves for a day. Then we could have a good time."  
  
Frodo grinned. Elves. The wisest and fairest of all creatures in Middle-Earth. "I don't know." he began.  
  
Merry tugged on his pant leg. "PLEASE...can't we do SOMETHING? Maybe you could juggle apples for me? I just don't want to sit around doing nothing."  
  
Frodo looked at him. "I suppose if I ask for permission we could go down to the lake..."  
  
Merry nodded. "I'd like that."  
  
Esmerelda was not thrilled with the idea of the two hobbit lads going all the way to the lake alone. But Merry convinced her with some fast talking. "Frodo'll take good care of me." the young Brandybuck insisted. "Please, Mama? We'll be good."  
  
Esmerelda looked at Frodo closely. "As long as you keep a close eye on this little rascal, I don't mind. Just BE careful."  
  
"We will. Come on, Merry."  
  
Merry let out a cheer as he raced back outside ahead of Frodo. They pretended they were heading for the mountains on one of Bilbo's grand adventures. They hiked through a small wheat field which separated Brandy Hall from the forest. Poor little Merry was having difficulty making his way through the wheat field. Merry tripped over a rabbit hole hidden by the grass and Frodo helped him up. The two hobbits made their way to the lake, which shimmered under the golden sun. They took a seat on the bank and laid down, taking in the fresh air. "Do you still miss your parents, Frodo?" asked Merry as he watched the clouds moving above him in the sapphire sky. A soft breeze brushed past his face causing him to shiver.  
  
Frodo nodded. "Yes. I can imagine the way they looked before they died often at night." he paused. "My Mum in her pink and white lace dress-- the smell of her perfume--" he closed his blue eyes, feeling the tears begin to well up. Merry looked at his cousin with concern as the tears began to roll down his cheeks. "Frodo?" Merry asked, touching Frodo's arm. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Frodo shook his head. "I'm fine, Merry." he lifted the young hobbit into his arms. "See up there?" he pointed at the dark shapes of birds circling. "Hawks."  
  
Merry nodded. "Can we go back?" he asked. "I'm getting a little tired..."  
  
Frodo laughed as he set Merry down and ruffled the head of curly hair. "Okay. Stay right beside me...I almost lost you in that wheat field before."  
  
They made their way back to Brandy Hall. 


	7. Chapter 7 (The Strawberry Festival)

Chapter 7 The Strawberry Festival  
  
"The man in the moon had a silver shoon..." Frodo sung quietly as he watched his Aunts and Uncles drag barrels of produce from the farm behind Brandy Hall out to the wooden cart in the front lawn. It was the time of the year for the Strawberry Festival. Hobbits from all over the Shire gathered in the market place to sell or buy fresh fruits, vegetables and other products they grew on their farms. Frodo himself had put together boquets of flowers from his little garden to sell at the festival (with his Uncle Saradoc's permission of course), and with the help of his cousins Angelica and Merry, he made a wonderful sign that he was sure would draw customers to his little stand. "Five dollars for two boquets of flowers?" Frodo asked as he read the sign once Merry had finished painting. He smiled at the now 8-year-old hobbitlad. "Merry--don't you think that's a bit overpriced for a tweenager to be asking for?" Merry shrugged. "Your flowers are real nice." "Well..." Angelica finished tying the last of the boquets together with ribbon and nodded at her work. "I hope my Uncle Bilbo will be at the festival," Frodo thought aloud. He missed his old Uncle dearly and would have given anything to spend a week at Bag-End (or, as Frodo wished, to live there for good). Saradoc soon came over to see how the children were doing, and smiled when he saw the progress they had made. "Well, well. I am certainly impressed." he announced, causing each of them to turn to him with a smile. "Looks like you'll have a nice little display." Frodo smiled. "Uncle Saradoc...do you think my Uncle Bilbo will be there?" Saradoc looked at the tweenager thoughtfully. "I am sure he will be, lad. He is a resident of Hobbiton after all, isn't he?" Frodo nodded. "I can not help but worry...I have only gotten about two letters sicne he was last here." "Don't worry, Frodo. I am sure that there is a good explination for what is keeping Bilbo from writing. He is a very busy hobbit, you know." Saradoc ruffled Frodo's head of dark curly hair recieving a laugh. "Yes...I know." "Well...we're going to start the walk to Hobbiton in about an hour or so. Make sure everything you need is ready." Frodo nodded and watched as his Uncle (who was the Master of Brandy Hall--this is confirmed by J.R.R. Tolkien. Saradoc was the Master of Brandy Hall during the WR) Saradoc go and inspect the other potential traders.  
  
Sure enough, by evening, Brandy Hall had been cleared of all hobbits and they made their treck from Buckland to Hobbiton. The walk itself took about three to four hours and they had a lot to lug behind them. Frodo couldn't wait to try the fresh strawberries that would be sold at the festival...the thought made his mouth water. He walked in the front of his long line of relatives and pushed his little cart of flowers, feeling very grown up. When they reached Hobbiton it was night and the sky was filled with stars. The banners and signs were being put up in town, and Frodo whispered to Angelica who had come up to join him "I wonder if Uncle Saradoc would let me visit my Uncle?" Angelica gave Frodo a look. "That's a crazy idea. It's too dark outside for you to be going off on your own, Frodo!" So instead the Brandy Hall hobbits spent the night at the Green Dragon Inn...sharing the rooms in groups of four and five. Frodo hardly slept that night...the excitement of the next day kept his mind going at full speed.  
  
The next morning everything was set up early in town for the festival. Frodo set up a little table and taped the hand-made sign to the front of it: ONE BOQUET: $2.00. TWO FOR $5. PROCEEDS GO TO FRODO'S POCKET. "Oh Merry..." Frodo laughed as he read the last line of the sign. The customers began coming around 9:00 and soon the place was bustling up to the brim with sellers and buyers. Frodo sold about five boquets and had Angelica keep track of how much money he made. "So you made these all yourself, did you lad?" Frodo stopped at a familiar voice as he helped Angelica put the money into a jar and turned around. "Uncle Bilbo?" he cried noticing the old hobbit laughing. Frodo hurried out from behind the stand and flew into his Uncle's arms. "I was hoping you'd be here!" Frodo cried. "Of course, dear boy!" Bilbo replied. "You didn't think I'd miss one of the biggest events of the year!" "Yes...I grew these all myself. Would you like to buy some?" Frodo asked as he looked back at Angelica who was talking to another customer who had stopped by. "Yes...he grew them himself," she said. "You'd like to buy three? Terrific! That will be $7 please. Thank you. Oh Frodo...we're making bundles of money! Oh! Good morning, Mr. Bilbo sir..." Bilbo chuckled. "Good morning, Ms. Brandybuck. I see you are being a big help to young Frodo here." "Yep! Look how much money we made!" she showed Bilbo the jar. "Yes you did. And I will surely take a boquet...they would look lovely on my dining room table." Frodo grinned. "Thank you! One boquet is $2." "Two dollars it is then. There you are." Frodo took the money and handed it to Angelica who marked it down and placed it into the jar. "Now Frodo, you do not mind stepping away for a small discussion with your Uncle, do you?" Bilbo asked once he recieved the flowers. Frodo looked at Angelica. "You don't mind taking over, do you?" he asked. She shook her head and took the stand at the table. "Come, Frodo." Frodo followed behind Bilbo feeling a bit anxious. "Is something the matter, Uncle?" "Nothing bad if that is what you are wondering." Bilbo turned to the tweenager and smiled. "Frodo. I apologize for not having written to you in quite some time. In fact...there is a definite reason why I have not been doing so." "What is it?" "I met with your Uncle Saradoc earlier today. In your fathers will it said I was not to take you to live with me for another nine years following his death. The two of us thought long and hard about the idea and it just seems utterly rediculous. You are certainly old enough now to come and live with me. Do you not think so?" Frodo felt his heart swelling with happiness. "I do, Uncle." "So what do you say, Frodo? This September...my 99th birthday...I am going to adopt you." The news was a lot to take in...Frodo's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed onto the ground. "Oh dear..." Angelica saw this from the stand and immediately bolted out from behind it to go and make sure her cousin was all right. "Frodo!" she cried, kneeling down being cautious of her new dress. Frodo moaned when she helped him sit up. "I'm sorry, lad..." Bilbo apologized once Frodo's vision returned and his head stopped spinning. "That's--that's all right..." he put a hand to his forehead, grimacing a little. "You are truly going to adopt me?" Bilbo hugged him tight. "Of course dear dear boy. I love you more than anything in the world. You deserve better than Brandy Hall." The hobbit lad smiled as Bilbo tapped him on the nose. "Now get back to your stand and help your cousin sell your beautiful flowers." "I will see you later right?" "You will in deed." Bilbo kissed him and watched as the tweenager hurried over to the flower stand. 


	8. Chapter 8 (Back to Brandy Hall)

Chapter 8 Back to Brandy Hall  
  
That night plans were made for Frodo's move to Bag-End. "He'll move in at the end of the month," said Saradoc as the Brandybuck's sat in Bag- End after the festival sipping tea from Bilbo's old china teacups. The children were upstairs in the rooms Bilbo always had set aside for them sleeping. "That should give us plenty of time to pack up his things."  
  
"He will be sorely missed," Esmerelda broke in sadly.  
  
Bilbo nodded. "It seems like a good plan to me. I need some time to organize my hole in a way that will be comfortable for a child to live here. Send me a message when you are ready to come."  
  
"We will."  
  
"Now you two go off to bed.there are plenty of rooms to choose from. Only not mine of course!" he laughed heartily.  
  
"Thank you." The Brandybuck's stood after finishing the rest of their tea and headed off to bed for the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
"Mmmph." Frodo muttered as he put a pillow over his head trying to drown out the noise of his cousin Merry.  
  
"Frodo, Frodo, Frodo, Frodo, Frodo.it's time to wake up."  
  
"No." Frodo was too comfortable. He always slept so well at Bag-End and couldn't wait to move in. "Merry, let go of my foot!"  
  
The younger hobbit was so impatient that he had grabbed Frodo's leg and was attempting to pull him off of the bed! "Merry!" Frodo threw a pillow at his cousin hitting Merry square in the forehead. The hit took Merry by surprise and he stepped back, his brown eye wide. The door opened to the bedroom and Bilbo stood watching the two boys with a smirk.  
  
"Time to get up, lad. You're going to miss your breakfast and your Auntie and Uncle wanted to get an early start on the road."  
  
Frodo growled miserably as he threw back his covers and swung his feet over the side of the bed. "Did you talk to them last night?" he asked.  
  
Bilbo nodded as he walked over to give Frodo a kiss. "I did in deed. You will be coming to live with me at the end of the month."  
  
Merry gasped. "The end of the month! You can't leave so soon, Frodo.I'll miss you too much! Oh.he'll be able to come and visit, won't he?"  
  
Bilbo laughed and ruffled the little tikes' head of thick, curly hair. "Of course he will be able to come and visit you. Now go on.wash up and join us in the kitchen."  
  
Frodo watched his Uncle leave the room before walking out with Merry. When Frodo reached the kitchen, he peered in the doorway and saw his Aunt, Uncle and Angelica (whose curly hair was down and pulled to the sides with barrets) sitting at the table. Bilbo was working at the stove and he noticed his nephew standing in the doorway silent as a church mouse. "Come on in my boy.no need to be shy."  
  
Frodo stepped into the kitchen and joined his family at the table. "Good morning, Frodo," said Angelica with a twinkle in her blue eyes. Soon the family began eating the wonderful meal Bilbo had prepared for them. Frodo, however, wasn't hungry.  
  
"What's the matter Frodo?" asked Merry. "You haven't touched your food!"  
  
Bilbo turned. "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
Frodo nodded. "I'm just not hungry."  
  
Esmerelda and Saradoc glanced at each other. "You need food in your stomach for the long walk back," Saradoc announced.  
  
"Can I take a walk, Uncle? I-I wanted to be alone."  
  
Bilbo nodded. "Of course."  
  
Frodo stood up and headed outside. "I'm sorry, Bilbo.I don't know what's gotten into him lately!" said Esmerelda.  
  
Bilbo smiled. "I think he's a bit nervous about moving in with me."  
  
"Oh come now, Bilbo. He loves you very much. All he ever talked about was going to live with you."  
  
"Yes, but when the dream actually comes true it can be a bit of a shock."  
  
Meanwhile, Frodo walked around Bag-End. He suddenly heard a clipping noise and nearly jumped a few feet. "Hello?" he asked quietly and moved along the side of the house. "Hello?" He came upon an old hobbit who was trimming one of the many rosebushes in the garden. Beside him sat another hobbit no older than three with a sun hat on and a tiny toy spade in his hand. "Good morning." Frodo greeted. The gardener whirled around, placing a hand over his heart. "Oh! Hello there."  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Triming Mr. Bilbo's rosebushes. Who might you be?"  
  
"Frodo."  
  
"Frodo? Frodo Baggins?" The gardener stood and took off his hat. "It is a pleasure to meet you at last! I have heard quite a bit about you! This is my son.Samwise. He just turned three this week. Say hello, son."  
  
Sam waved his little hand at Frodo a smile spreading across his face. "What have you got there?" asked Frodo kneeling down so that he was eye- level with the young hobbit.  
  
"Toy!" Sam replied and held the spade up.  
  
"Are you helping your father in the garden?" Frodo asked smiling. He liked this little one.  
  
"Help!"  
  
"My name is Hamfast Gamgee," The gardener explained. "I live just next door."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Gamgee." Said Frodo nodding politely.  
  
"So.here for a visit are you?"  
  
"I just spent the night.we came for the strawberry festival."  
  
"Right! That was a good time, wasn't it?"  
  
Frodo nodded as Sam tugged on his pant leg. "Watch!" The toddler sat down on the grass and dug the spade into the dirt.  
  
"Very good!" Frodo laughed.  
  
"Frodo!" Angelica came running outside to find her cousin. "Auntie and Uncle said you HAVE to come in and eat at least ONE piece of toast before we leave. You WON'T last the entire walk without any food. Honestly.you're being so rude ignoring your Uncle Bilbo!"  
  
Frodo scowled at her before turning back to Hamfast and Samwise. "Well.it was nice meeting you."  
  
"Nice meetin' you as well, Mr. Frodo. See you again soon now. Have a good trip home!"  
  
"Bye!" Sam called.  
  
"Good bye," said Frodo waving as he followed Angelica back into Bag- End. Before they entered the hole, Frodo smiled. "Did you hear.he called me "Mr. Frodo!" I wonder why he did that!"  
  
Angelica shrugged. "I don't know. Go inside or you're going to get into trouble."  
  
"Will you stop pushing?" Frodo snapped as he walked through the front door.  
  
"There you are! Where did you go off to my lad?" asked Bilbo.  
  
"I'm sorry Uncle.I didn't mean to ignore you."  
  
Bilbo laughed and ruffled Frodo's hair. "Nonsense. I know how you like your time alone."  
  
Frodo threw his arms around his Uncle. "I love you, Uncle Bilbo. Thank you very very much for letting me come and live with you."  
  
Bilbo nearly choked on tears as he hugged the lad back. "You are very welcome, my dear Frodo. Now who were you chatting with outside?"  
  
"Mr. Gamgee, Uncle. He was very nice. Is he your gardener?"  
  
Bilbo smiled as he brought Frodo into the kitchen and let him taste one of his freshly baked raspberry muffins. Saradoc and Esmerelda stopped their conversation when Frodo entered the kitchen. "There you are!" said Saradoc. "We were getting a bit worried."  
  
Frodo bit into the muffin and closed his eyes letting the taste linger in his mouth. "Mmm.these are delicious!"  
  
Bilbo grinned. "I'm glad you like them. I'll make a little bag for you to bring home.and maybe for the walk. Mmm?" he winked causing Frodo to giggle.  
  
"Do we have to leave so soon, Uncle Saradoc?" "I'm afraid we do, Frodo. It's a long walk back to Buckland. But not to worry.you'll be at Bag-End permanently at the end of the month."  
  
CRASH! Angelica dropped the cup she had been holding. "At the end of the month?"  
  
Frodo nodded. "Uncle told me earlier this morning."  
  
"B-but.that's so soon."  
  
"Angelica." Saradoc warned. "Well! We must hit the road! Thank you very much for letting us spend the night, Bilbo."  
  
"Anytime, Saradoc." Bilbo hugged and kissed Frodo, Merry and Angelica and helped them with their things. "I'll see you soon, Frodo!" Bilbo called from the doorway of Bag-End. Frodo turned and nodded with a smile on his face that could have lit up a dark room. Merry and Angelica waved and Bilbo watched as the Brandybucks disappeared around the bend. 


	9. Chapter 9 (Change)

Chapter 9 Change  
  
A/N: Wow.even I am getting a little misty-eyed as I sit writing this! I love pre-LOTR fics.I enjoy reading about Frodo's childhood, something Tolkien really doesn't tell us much about with the exception that the dear hobbit's parents died when he was 12. Other than that his early years are a mystery. Anyway.for those of you who might not know who Angelica is she is the hobbiltlass Bilbo gave the mirror away to in the FOTR book version. I'm not sure if she actually lived at Brandy Hall but who knows? Oh and keep those reviews coming! Thanks!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before Frodo knew it the month had ended and it was time to move into Bag-End. The night before he was to leave he sat in the library and cried. He knew what he would be leaving behind.so many cousins he had grown up with. He was also afraid.what would life at Bag-End be like? Would his cousins treat him differently because he was rich? "Frodo?"  
  
Frodo lifted his head from the pillow he had been resting on and saw Merry standing in the doorway of the library. "Uh?" Frodo asked quietly.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Frodo turned away from him. "I'm fine." He insisted.  
  
"Why are you crying? Aren't you excited about going to live with your Uncle Bilbo?"  
  
Frodo drew his knees up to his chest and stared at the enormous bookshelf in front of him. "Yes."  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm scared I guess. I've lived here my whole life and." he wiped his eyes with his sleeve before hugging Merry tight. "Please promise me you'll always be there for me. I'm going to miss you so much."  
  
Merry wiped his own eyes as they began to tear. "I'll always be there for you, cousin Frodo. I'll come and visit you.I promise."  
  
Esmerelda came into the library a moment later to see the two boys hugging and crying and put her hands on her hips, a duster sticking out of one pocket. "What is all this about?"  
  
Frodo and Merry let go of each other both wiping their eyes with their sleeves. "Hello Auntie." Said Frodo standing.  
  
"Have you been hiding again?"  
  
Frodo smiled sheepishly. "I needed to be alone to think."  
  
"He was cryin' Mama." Said Merry.  
  
"Are all of your things packed?" Esmerelda asked seriously.  
  
"Yes Auntie."  
  
"Are you sure? If I went into your bedroom to check."  
  
"Maybe a few books."  
  
"Go on then." She teasingly bopped him over the head with the feather duster and watched the tweenager bolt off in the direction of his bedroom. When Frodo was gone, Esmerelda lifted Merry into her arms and kissed her son on the forehead.  
  
"Mama?" asked Merry.  
  
"Yes pumpkin?"  
  
"Does Frodo really hafta go?"  
  
Esmerelda sighed. "Merry.you know Frodo has to leave. He made a promise to his Uncle Bilbo."  
  
"A-a promise?" Merry whimpered as his mother dried his tears.  
  
"Mmm hmm. And you know that breaking a promise is not very nice. Come, dear.you can help your Mama in the garden." She carried Merry out of the room.  
  
  
  
The following morning a horse and carriage waited outside and all of young Frodo's belongings were piled inside of the carriage, leaving a seat for the passanger. Everyone who lived in Brandy Hall stood outside to see the young lad off. Frodo's Aunt Dora and Uncle Dudo, his father's brother and sister-- were very misty-eyed when they kissed and hugged him. "Do be good for your Uncle Bilbo will you?" asked Dora, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.  
  
"I will, Auntie."  
  
"Come along Frodo. It is time." Saradoc announced as he stood by the carriage with his wife. Frodo turned back and waved to his family one last time before climbing into the carriage. Even when the carriage began moving, Frodo turned around and waved feverishly to his cousins who were shouting "GOOD BYE FRODO! GOOD LUCK! WE'LL MISS YOU!"  
  
When his family disappeared Frodo leaned back against his seat and watched the head of the carriage driver bob up and down with the motion of the pony. It was a three- hour carriage ride to Bag-End from Buckland and Frodo was grateful when his Uncle's home came into view. Bilbo was waiting for him on the doorstep, puffing on his old wooden pipe.  
  
Frodo hopped out of the carriage when it pulled to a stop at the old wooden gate and Frodo burst through it, running straight into his Uncle's arms. "Oh my dear boy.welcome home." Bilbo whispered as he hugged Frodo tightly.  
  
"I have never been so happy," said Frodo.  
  
"Good, good.let me help you with your things. And my, my.you do have a lot of things don't you?" the old hobbit laughed. "Inherited my trait."  
  
Frodo blushed a little. "Well.I couldn't leave anything behind."  
  
"No matter! Plenty of room for it."  
  
The cart was unpacked in no time and when it left Frodo helped his Uncle carry the fifteen bags into Bag-End. "I have set up a room just for you-right next to mine," said Bilbo as they walked down the corridor. "One of the larger rooms.I thought you might like it."  
  
"I'm sure I will," said Frodo. Bilbo opened the door to the room right next to his bedroom and stepped aside so Frodo could have a look-see.  
  
"It's huge!" gasped the tweenager as he walked inside. "Oh Uncle.I just adore it! Thank you!"  
  
Bilbo laughed. "I can never spoil my favorite nephew enough. You'll find some new clothes in your closet. I wasn't sure what your wardrobe looked like at Brandy Hall."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Bilbo kissed him on top of the head. "Just settle in while I take my batch of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven."  
  
Frodo watched his Uncle leave the room before deciding to have a look around. Blue wallpaper with a white border, a large oak desk, a soft feather bed right by the open window, a bookshelf.something caught Frodo's eye. On the nighttable beside his bed sat a vase filled with bright- coloured flowers. Leaning against the vase was a note and Frodo went to look at it. When he opened the piece of old parchment, he recognized his Uncle's handwriting. It read:  
  
Dear Frodo: I hope you find everying to your liking. Remember.I have not had children before so I am going to be new at this whole business. Please try and bear with me.we can learn from each other. I am very glad to have you here.  
  
Love, Uncle Bilbo  
  
Frodo immediately felt the tears begin to fall down his cheeks again as he re-read the letter. "Frodo my lad! Your snack is ready.come and eat!" Bilbo called from the kitchen. Not bothering to wipe his tears away, Frodo went into the kitchen and saw that Bilbo had set out a plate of cookies and a glass of milk for each of them.  
  
"Frodo.what on Earth is the matter?" Bilbo asked, noticing his nephew's tears. Then he noticed the slip of paper in the lad's hand and smiled.  
  
"I see."  
  
"In a million years I could never find a proper way to thank you for everything, Uncle." Frodo told Bilbo in a whisper.  
  
"We've been here already my boy and no thanks are required. Now sit down and eat your cookies."  
  
"I wanted to stop by and see Mr. Gamgee today.he doesn't know I'm living here now."  
  
Bilbo smiled. "I am afraid today is out of the question.little Samwise has a cold and they are indoors for the afternoon."  
  
Frodo frowned. "Oh."  
  
"But perhaps tomorrow."  
  
The tweenager nodded as he began to eat the cookies, feeling as though he were home at last. 


	10. Chapter 10 (Autumn Leaves)

Chapter 10 Autumn Leaves  
  
"It's about time you returned, Frodo.dinner is ready." Bilbo held the door open as his nephew ran inn bringing a ghust of chill autumn wind with him.  
  
Bilbo shuddered as he shut the door after Frodo and watched the lad take off his heavy cloak and scarf. "It's so cold," Frodo shivered as he rubbed his hands blowing into them.  
  
"Dear lad, you're frozen. Go and warm up. I have a nice fire going in the parlor."  
  
It sounded like a lovely idea to Frodo who went straight into the parlor. Bilbo meanwhile, went to take the roast out of the oven and set it on the center of the kitchen table. It was nice to have someone else to eat dinner with.he used to eat alone and it would get dull.  
  
"Dinner smells lovely," said Frodo as he entered the kitchen rubbing his arms.  
  
"A roast, honey-dipped carrots, sweet potatoes."  
  
"Mmmm." Frodo took his seat and began to serve himself as his Uncle put the last of the cooking dishes away.  
  
"So what did you do today?" Bilbo asked as he sat down as well.  
  
"I just went into town to see what there was to do." Frodo replied as he took a bite of meat. "I might go back tomorrow."  
  
"It is up to you Frodo."  
  
Frodo grinned. "Uncle.will you tell me some stories of your travels? I do love hearing them!"  
  
"Which one haven't you heard already?" Bilbo asked with a laugh. "There are only so many stories I have, Frodo."  
  
"I believe I have heard them all but I like to hear them again and again. Tell me the one about your escape from Gollum."  
  
"Ah! Yes." Bilbo launched into how Gandalf had rescued him and the dwarves from the goblins and on their way out of the cave Bilbo slipped and fell into a hole, landing in an underground chamber. "I have no idea what kind of a creature he was but he was dreadful looking!" said Bilbo. "When he first saw me he asked if I would make a tasty morsel for him and then he gave me a chance. He asked if I enjoyed riddles."  
  
"Riddles?" asked Frodo. "You've always been good with riddles.I'll bet you befuddled him!"  
  
Bilbo laughed. "I guess you could say that." The old hobbit smiled at Frodo who was listening very attentively. "Are you enjoying your dinner?"  
  
"Oh.yes.it's delicious."  
  
"That's good, that's good."  
  
When dinner was over, Frodo let out a loud yawn and stretched his small arms into the air. Bilbo looked at him from where he stood washing the dirty dishes. "You sound dreadfully exhausted, my boy. Go and get some rest."  
  
"Huh?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Get some sleep. I'll be with you in a few minutes to tuck you in."  
  
Frodo nodded and sauntered off to his bedroom. When he entered it he turned on the light and listened to the fall night wind blowing against the round window.autumn was one of Frodo's favorite times of the year besides spring. He hated the summer for its tremendous heat and he did not like the winter for its miserable cold, but fall and spring were just right. He got into a soft linen nightgown and climbed into his soft feather bed, settling into the mattress with a sigh. His first month at Bag-End had been wonderful. Bilbo treated him as though he were his own son-cooking favorite meals, taking him to the park for hikes, into town etc. "I never want life to change." Frodo said to himself through another yawn. He fell asleep before his Uncle even came in the room and when Bilbo did come in, he smiled and made sure Frodo was in a comfortable position and had plenty of warm blankets. "Good night my dear boy." Bilbo whispered before kissing the lad softly on the cheek. 


	11. Chapter 11 (Discovering the trinket)

Chapter 11 Discovering the trinket  
  
(Two years later)  
  
"T-R-A-N-S-F-O-R-M."  
  
"Very good."  
  
Frodo sat in the kitchen watching with curiosity as Bilbo taught the now six-year-old Samwise how to read and write. The lessons had started less than two weeks ago and Sam seemed to be doing very well. "Now. When you transform something, what does that mean?"  
  
Sam thought for a minute. "It means that you turn something into something else, right sir?"  
  
"Correct. I am going to give you a bit of homework tonight. Practice writing out these words in print and sound out each vowell to get the correct pronunciation."  
  
Sam accepted his workbook and thanked Bilbo before heading home. "Sam?" asked Frodo, stopping the little hobbit before he left the kitchen.  
  
"Yes Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"I wanted to go for a walk down to the lake tomorrow. Did you want to come? Bilbo is going to make a picnic lunch and everything!"  
  
Sam's eyes lit up in excitement. "Of course I would, sir! I'll ask my Da' and see if he'll let me. Good night Mr. Bilbo."  
  
"Good night, Samwise."  
  
Once the main door to Bag-End had opened and closed, Frodo yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "Sam is a very bright hobbit isn't he, Uncle?" he asked watching as Bilbo began preparations for supper.  
  
"In deed he is, dear Frodo. He will be a very successful hobbit one day." Bilbo took a large pot from one of the cabinets and placed it over the stove. "How does a good batch of my mushroom soup sound to you?" he asked.  
  
"Mmmm." Said Frodo, licking his lips. "Do you need any help with the cooking, Uncle?"  
  
"No lad. Go and relax in the parlor and I'll call you when supper is ready."  
  
Frodo did as he was told and it wasn't until he took a seat on one of the couches that he noticed somehing gold and shiny in a glass case up on the fireplace mantle. Why hadn't he seen it before in the two years he had been here? It looked like a ring of sorts but why in the name of Middle- Earth would Bilbo put the ring up there? Frodo slid off of the couch and made his way over to the fireplace mantle. With a velvet-cushioned stool he managed to slowly and carefully take the glass case down from its place and brought it over to the couch. The ring appeared to be ordinary and when Frodo tried to take the top off of the case he realized it was stuck. "It's padlocked even."  
  
"Frodo.I'm sorry to disturb you my boy, but could you help me with."  
  
Frodo looked up quickly and saw his Uncle standing in the doorway of the parlor. His brown eyes had caught sight of the glass case in Frodo's hands and his face paled. "What are you doing with that?" the old hobbit snapped and immediately snatched the case away. Frodo jumped at his Uncle's harsh voice and watched as Bilbo put it back up on the mantle. "Do not touch things without permission, Frodo."  
  
Frodo looked down at his feet. "I just wanted to see what was in the case.I don't believe I never caught sight of it before now. It's just a ring, Bilbo. What is so important about it?"  
  
Bilbo took a deep breath and then sat down beside Frodo on the couch. "It is not just a ring, lad. It is a magic ring. Makes a person disappear when they wear it."  
  
"Disappear?" Frodo cried.  
  
"Yes. It is VERY valuable and I do not want anything to happen to it. If I see it in your hands again, you will be in a good deal of trouble."  
  
Frodo watched in amazement as Bilbo went back to tend to the meal in the kitchen and took a deep, shaky breath. He had never heard his Uncle speak so harshly to him. Normally Frodo had access to anything he wished in Bag-End and did not have to ask for permission. Not often, anyway. When Bilbo called him into the kitchen for supper he hesiatated.not wanting to be yelled at again. The old hobbit seemed to have relaxed and his lips had formed into a smile once more. "This smells delicious," Frodo complimented before picking up his spoon.  
  
Bilbo nodded. "One of my many specialties. That and my homemade jam and blueberry pie."  
  
"Angelica always looked forward to visiting you because you always had something delicious that you just made," Frodo giggled. "I think she enjoyed your blueberry pie the most."  
  
Bilbo laughed. "Do you miss her, Frodo?" he asked.  
  
Frodo nodded. "I never thought I would miss her.she was such a dreadful nuisance when I was at Brandy Hall.never giving me a moments peace. But now.yes.I think I do."  
  
"Well.then I have a surprise for you." Bilbo took a sip of his soup.  
  
"A surprise? For me?" Frodo asked, amazed.  
  
"Yes my boy. Angelica is coming next week to visit. She wanted to attend the spring fair and she wanted to see you. I told her she was always welcome."  
  
Frodo gave his Uncle a forced smile. "A whole week?" he asked.  
  
"Aren't you excited?"  
  
In Frodo's mind he thought 'I think I'm going to be sick.' but he humoured Bilbo and nodded. "It sounds wonderful." 'I'd rather shoot myself in the foot,' he added sourly.  
  
"Excellent! Then you two will have a great time together. You rarely see your Brandy Hall cousins, Frodo. I want to make sure you still keep in contact with them."  
  
'Why can't Merry come instead of Angelica?' Frodo thought to himself again as he finished the last of his mushroom soup and started on the fresh- baked bread.  
  
Neither of them spoke again during the rest of the meal. 


	12. Chapter 12 (The need to get away)

Chapter 12 The need to get away  
  
Bilbo and Frodo gathered their things together the next morning for their picnic at the lake, and met young Sam at his home. "I'm going, Da!" Sam called to his father before taking a walking stick and joining the other two. It was a perfect spring day.not too hot and not too cool. The sky was a deep blue and hardly any clouds filled it. "What did you make for lunch, Mr. Bilbo?" Sam asked curiously as he peered down to inspect a golfer hole he had tripped over.  
  
"Peanut butter and jelly sanwitches," Frodo replied. "Homemade chocolate-chip cookies, bottles of milk and water and apples."  
  
"Mmmm.sounds good."  
  
"So how is your father, Samwise?" Bilbo wanted to know as he adjusted his old straw sunhat.  
  
"He's fine. He and Mam are churnin' a new batch of butter today."  
  
"So that is your product for the spring fair?" asked Bilbo with a smile.  
  
"In deed it is, sir! Gamgee butter is the best ever. I think my Gaffer's Gaffer gave us the recipe." Sam frowned. "Or was it my Mam's Mam?"  
  
"Your butter always is delicious." Frodo told his friend. "It tastes the best on your Mam's fresh bread."  
  
The three hobbits reached the lake and spread a blanket before sitting down. "Be careful of ants lads. Don't leave too many crumbs." Bilbo warned as he opened the picnic basket. It was at that moment that Frodo asked,  
  
"Can Sam and I take a walk around the lake alone, Uncle? We'll come right back and eat later."  
  
Bilbo frowned. "Of course, Frodo. Just be careful." He let out a loud yawn and stretched. "I think I'll take a nap while you two are gone." He lay down and used his hat as protection from the hot sun. Sam stood up and followed Frodo away.  
  
"Is somethin' botherin' you, Mr. Frodo?" he asked curiously. "You seem a bit down."  
  
Frodo sighed. "My cousin is coming for a visit next week." He grumbled, kicking at a random stone. Sam blinked.  
  
"That's good, isn't it?" he asked. "You haven't seen 'em for a long time!"  
  
"Angelica is coming," Frodo explained. "She's not just any cousin. She's." he paused. "Well.she's a girl."  
  
Sam chuckled. "A girl, huh?"  
  
Frodo rolled his eyes. "Yes, Sam. But she was a terror when she was younger and I can't even imagine how much of a terror she is now."  
  
"How old is she, sir?"  
  
"Fourteen now." He sighed.  
  
"It won't be so bad, Mr. Frodo. I'm sure she's real excited to see you again."  
  
Frodo turned to Sam. "Can I tell you something.with trust that you will not tell a single soul in Hobbiton or anywhere else?" he asked quietly. Sam nodded.  
  
"You can always trust me, sir."  
  
"Last night I found something rather odd on the fireplace mantle. It was a shiny golden ring that he kept in a glass case. I took the case down and went to inspect it.to see what was so important and he caught me."  
  
Sam's eyes widened. "What'd he do?"  
  
"He told me that if he ever caught me with the ring again that he'd get me into dreadful trouble!"  
  
Sam looked startled. "That doesn't sound like your Uncle Bilbo at all. He's usually such a gentlehobbit."  
  
"I know.I'm a little frightened. There is something not quite right about that Ring, but right now I can't figure it out."  
  
Sam put a hand on Frodo's arm. "I wouldn' try, Mr. Frodo. It's probably dark business not meant for young hobbits like us." He glanced back at their picnic area and then turned back to Frodo. "I don' know about you, sir, but I'm hungry. Let's go back and eat."  
  
Frodo agreed and followed Sam back to the blanket.  
  
A/N: Foreshadowing! Foreshadowing! *giggles* I really appreciate the kind reviews. It really means a lot when you guys like my writing, especially when I come up with these chapters at the spur of the moment. A lot of times I'll be standing behind the register at work and jot down ideas for them (that's only when I'm REALLY bored) haha. So keep those reviews coming! Thanks! 


	13. Chapter 13 (Angelica's visit)

Chapter 13  
  
Angelica's visit  
  
A carriage pulled up in front of Bag-End early on Friday morning. "Have a good trip, Ms. Baggins." The driver told its passenger as she drew up her cloak and hopped down, pulling out her suitcase. She was finally here. Angelica opened the main gate and began the walk to the front door. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door a few times and stepped back. When it opened, she grinned. "Uncle Bilbo!" she squealed and threw herself into the old hobbit's arms. Bilbo laughed.  
  
"Angelica! Good to see you.did you have a safe journey?"  
  
"Oh yes.very safe. Where is Frodo?"  
  
Bilbo smiled as he took her bag and led her inside. "Frodo is still asleep."  
  
Angelica raised an eyebrow. "Asleep, is he? More like hiding I'll bet."  
  
"He wouldn't have missed second breakfast.now wait a minute." Angelica hurried to Frodo's room and opened the door. She stopped at the foot of her cousin's bed and an evil grin appeared on her face. She grabbed hold of his comforter and pulled it right off of him. "Wake up sleepy head!" she teased as Frodo's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Oh no.it's you," he sobbed. "Give me my blanket back!"  
  
"Well that's a very nice greeting. I am going to be here for a week so you'd better get used to it, Frodo Baggins!"  
  
Frodo sat up yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and glanced up to see that Bilbo had entered his room with his arms folded. "Am I going to have to separate the two of you?" he asked in a teasing tone. Frodo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Did I miss breakfast?" he asked.  
  
Bilbo laughed. "I'm afraid you missed both of them, lad. But you're not too late for elevensies!" He turned to Angelia. "Go and settle in.I'll show you to your room and then join us in the kitchen."  
  
Angelica gave Frodo a mischevious smile before turning on her heel and following Bilbo out of the room. Frodo watched after her in horror. How would he last an entire week with this brat?  
  
Frodo took his time getting dressed and finally stumbled into the kitchen. Angelica was already sitting at the table now dressed in an old patchwork dress she had made herself, eating a bowl of mushroom soup and a peanutbutter and marmelade sandwitch.  
  
"There you are," laughed Bilbo setting a plate in front of Frodo. "Eat up. I am sure you and Angelica have many plans for today?"  
  
Angelica's face lit up. "Do we, Frodo?"  
  
Bilbo ignored the menacing glare he received from his nephew as he sat down. Frodo leaned his chin in his palm. "Yeah.lots." He replied with hardly any feeling. Bilbo sighed and tapped Frodo on the shoulder.  
  
"I need to talk with you in the hallway."  
  
Frodo swallowed and stood, following his Uncle out of the room. When they were out of Angelica's earshot, Bilbo folded his arms. "I do not like your behavior this morning, Frodo. You told me that you liked the idea of your cousin coming to visit."  
  
"I do," Frodo replied truthfully.  
  
"You two were very close as children.what happened?"  
  
"I don't know." Frodo admitted.  
  
"Well. I suggest you make her feel welcome.introduce her to your friends and show her around Hobbiton. If you won't do that for her, do it for me. All right?"  
  
Frodo sighed. "I suppose."  
  
"Good boy. Now go in and finish your lunch."  
  
Frodo walked back into the kitchen. Angelica had already finished her food and was drinking the last of her tea. "So what are we going to do today, Frodo?" she asked smiling. Frodo shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. I guess I could take you on a tour of the countryside since you were already in town."  
  
"Um.that's sounds good I guess."  
  
"Good. You two had better start out now, then, if you want a nice full day."  
  
"But." Frodo started to protest before his Uncle gave him a kick out the door 


	14. Chapter 14 (The fight)

Chapter 14 The fight  
  
A/N: I got Angelica's bratty character from the line in FOTR where it says under her name w/ the mirror: "Angelica too obviously considered her face shapely." etc. So it sounds like she's a bit snobbish. ( Keep reading & reviewing!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where are we going, Frodo?" Angelica asked once they got outside. The day was turning out beautifully but it was still rather cold. Frodo shrugged.  
  
"I guess we could go into the woods.I have a favorite spot I like to go to all of the time."  
  
"The woods?" Angelica asked as she hurried to keep up with her cousin.  
  
Frodo turned around and gave Angelica a cocky smile. "Scared are you?"  
  
Angelica's body stiffened. "I am not."  
  
"I'll bet you two coppers you'll turn back by the time we reach the entrance."  
  
Angelica's cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson as she clutched her walking stick very tightly. "Fine. Let's go, then."  
  
They continued walking through the wheatfield when "OUCH!" Frodo ran headstrong into someone.and that someone turned out to be Lotho Sackville- Baggins. The two hobbits stood up once they'd recovered and brushed dirt from their trousers.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Lotho snapped.  
  
"Why don't YOU watch where YOU'RE going?" Frodo replied in just as harsh of a tone.  
  
"Frodo.let's go," Angelica begged.  
  
"Who's the lass?" Lotho asked. "Your new GIRLFRIEND?"  
  
Frodo started to respond when he felt a tug on his waistcoat. "Ignore him," Angelica pleaded. "You know how Bilbo feels about fighting!"  
  
"So how is that crazy Uncle of yours?" Lotho sneered.  
  
"He's NOT crazy." Frodo snapped.  
  
"Oh yeah? I'll bet it was his supposed gold that killed your parents, Frodo. Both fighting over who got a share of it and."  
  
"You take that back!" Frodo dove on Lotho, knocking him once again to the ground and the boys immediately began an all-out fistfight. Angelica stood to the side too frightened to jump in and rescue Frodo. "Take it back or I'll break your nose!" Frodo yelled as he narrowly missed a blow to the cheek.  
  
"Stop it!" Angelica cried. She knew the smartest thing to do would be go run home and grab Bilbo to get him to stop the fight but her legs wouldn't move.  
  
"Angelica!" Frodo yelled once Lotho got him into a headlock. "Get Bilbo! Or Hamfast.of somebody.quick!"  
  
She took off at full speed nearly breaking her neck after she tripped over a root. She reached Bag-End faster in five minutes-a record for her, as she wasn't exactly the thinnest of hobbits. She quickly opened the door and ran into Bilbo's study.  
  
"What on Earth is the matter?" Bilbo asked standing up.  
  
"It's-it's Frodo-he's in a big fight with some boy."  
  
Bilbo put his hands on his hips. "All right.lead me to where he is. We'll put a stop to this."  
  
Anglica grabbed Bilbo's hand and led him out the door. They couldn't get to the scene of the fight fast enough and when they did get there, they found both hobbitlads unconscious on the ground. "Frodo!" Bilbo got to his knees beside his nephew and turned him over on his back.  
  
"Is he." Angelica began, her voice cracking.  
  
"He's not dead.but he's suffered a nasty blow to the head." Bilbo glanced over at the second unconscious lad and frowned. "Lotho Sackville- Baggins. I should have known. Tears began flowing down Angelica's cheeks.  
  
"I-I'm sorry I didn't get you sooner, Uncle Bilbo. But my legs wouldn't move when the fight started and it took a lot to even go when Frodo told me to."  
  
Bilbo gave her a kind look. "We're going to have to carry these two back. Unfortunately." the older hobbit gazed at the fallen form of Lotho and sighed. "Angelica.run and get my gardener.Hamfast Gamgee.right next door. I'll need a hand getting both of them back to Bag-End and they would be too heavy for you to carry."  
  
"Yes sir." Angelica took off again. When she returned with Hamfast the two older hobbits lifted the boys and made the long walk back to Bag- End.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That's my lad."  
  
Frodo groaned and opened his eyes. Everything around him appeared blurry and he had a dreadful headache. "Where-where am I?" he asked weakly. "Am I ill.I feel awful."  
  
"Shhhh."  
  
Frodo grimaced as he felt something wet and cold being placed against his right eye and he felt someone touch his bare arm. It took a few moments but everything came into focus and he realized he was lying down in his bedroom at Bag-End. Bilbo sat one one side of him on the mattress and Angelica sat on the other. Both of them looked exhausted as though they had traveled cross-country in a run. "Thank goodness you're all right," Angelica said quietly. "You boys are so dreadful.fighting to solve problems. Honestly!"  
  
"I was fighting?" Frodo asked.  
  
Bilbo nodded. "I'm afraid you were, Frodo. And you got in to quite a bit of a nasty scuffle as both you and your opponent were unconscious when I arrived at the scene."  
  
"Who was I fighting with?"  
  
"Lotho Sackville-Baggins. He's not here, Frodo.his mother came and picked him up an hour ago. Let me tell you what a trial that was." Bilbo glanced at Angelica before looking back at Frodo. "We'll let you sleep for a little while. You've had quite a day." Bilbo removed the compress from Frodo's eye and replaced it with a fresh one. "Keep this on your eye, lad.it's very swollen."  
  
"Yes sir." Frodo moaned as he heard them both get up and leave the room. Amazingly enough Frodo didn't remember anything that had occurred earlier that day, and wondered what Angelica was doing at Bag-End. "It will come back in time," his mind-voice said and he hoped so. 


	15. Chapter 15 (Nightmares)

Chapter 15 Nightmares  
  
Angelica woke late that night to the sound of muffled cries and tormented groans coming from Frodo's bedroom. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head, nearly rolling onto the floor. The moonlight streamed through her window and she smiled as she slid to the wooden floor and went to get her bathrobe. "Wonder what he's dreaming about this time," she thought miserably as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She stumbled out of the room and glanced down the dark, empty corridor. After the fight that afternoon Frodo had slept most of the evening and Bilbo had brought him dinner and supper in bed. She pulled a loose strand of her thick curly hair behind one ear once she reached Frodo's door. With hesitation she turned the knob and pushed the door open, stepping inside.  
  
Though the room was dark she could make out Frodo's figure in the bed and could tell that it was turning this way and that. "Frodo!" she whispered as she tiptoed to her cousins' bedside. "Frodo!" she gave him a shake. Startled he sat up blinking.  
  
"You were having a bad dream," Angelica explained stepping back. Frodo stared at her.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" he snapped.  
  
"I heard you yelling and."  
  
"What in the name of the Shire." Both tweenagers jumped at the sound of Bilbo's voice and turned.  
  
"Angelica.what are you doing out of bed at this hour?"  
  
Angelica looked down at her furry foot. "I wanted to make sure Frodo was all right."  
  
"Yes.what's the matter, lad?"  
  
Frodo sat down in bed and his lower lip started to tremble. Bilbo immediately took a seat beside his nephew and shooed Angelica out. "Nightmare again?" Bilbo asked once Angelica had left. Frodo nodded and accepted a hug from his Uncle. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Frodo shook his head. "Uh uh." He hiccoughed.  
  
Bilbo kissed the side of his head. "You know, Frodo.talking about the dream will help it go away."  
  
Frodo sniffed and wiped his eyes with the corner of his pajama sleeve and accepted a clean handkerchief from Bilbo. "I'm sorry to have woken you up." he whispered.  
  
Bilbo hugged him even closer. "Oh lad.you're never a nuisance. Now tell your Uncle Bilbo what the dream was about."  
  
Frodo took a deep breath. "Well.I.I saw my parents.we were hiking through the woods in the back of Brandy Hall and suddenly a big dragon came and."  
  
"Oh my poor boy." Bilbo soothed as Frodo began to cry again.  
  
"I miss my parents.I miss them so much," Frodo sobbed as he burried his face into his Uncle's nightshirt. Bilbo stroked Frodo's thick brown hair feeling a large lump forming in his throat.  
  
"I know.I know. I could never replace them, Frodo. Though I feel sometimes that it what I am trying to do."  
  
Frodo sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Oh no, Uncle.you."  
  
"Listen, lad.I think it is time for the both of us to go back to sleep. I promise that you will have no more bad dreams tonight."  
  
Frodo watched as Bilbo stood and then: "Uncle Bilbo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you tell Angelica that I truly love her? And that I am glad she is staying? I was awfully rude to her earlier."  
  
Tears glistened in the older hobbit's eyes as he stood in the doorway. "I am sure she knows, Frodo. But I will tell her. Good night."  
  
"Good night." 


	16. Chapter 16 Games

Chapter 16 Games  
  
"You're cheating!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
Bilbo groaned inwardly and rubbed his forehead. Two days had passed since the fight but that hadn't changed the way Frodo and Angelica felt about each other in the least. "Stop that you two." He warned after a few moments of their back and forth arguing during a game of checkers. Both tweenagers turned-- their brown and blue eyes wide.  
  
"Tell her I don't cheat, Uncle Bilbo!" Frodo begged.  
  
"He does not cheat, Angelica."  
  
"Maybe with you he doesn't..."  
  
"What did I say?" Bilbo asked in a serious tone. "Why don't you two find something else you enjoy? Obviously boardgames aren't it."  
  
Angelica and Frodo agreed to the suggestion and began packing up the pieces and putting them back into the old box. The fight, as expected, had left Frodo with a lovely shiner on his right eye and he could barely open it. The two cousins walked into Frodo's room to put the game away and then Angelica flopped down on her stomach on Frodo's bed. "I'm bored," she said sighing. "What do you do for fun around here besides get into fights?"  
  
Frodo gave her a nasty look. "I personally enjoy my time alone. Or I play with Sam Gamgee from nextdoor...you remember him from the last time you were here, don't you? He's the gardener's son."  
  
Angelica nodded. "I remember him. Say...maybe we could call on him and the three of us could play hide and go seek?"  
  
"That actually sounds like a pleasant idea," Frodo admitted as Angelica stood up, smoothing the front of her sky-blue skirt.  
  
"Let's go!" she took Frodo's hand and the two of them darted into the living room. Bilbo stopped them before they made it to the front door.  
  
"Where are you two going in such a hurry?" he asked.  
  
"We wanted to see if Sam can come and pay," Frodo explained. "He hasn't met Angelica formally yet..."  
  
"Stay right around Bag-End, Frodo. I don't want you getting another black eye from that Lotho Sackville-Baggins."  
  
Frodo nodded. "We'll stay right here. We're only going to play hide and seek."  
  
"Or tag," Angelica pointed out. "And don't worry Uncle Bilbo. I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble."  
  
Bilbo laughed and patted her on the head. "Good girl. Go on now..." He watched as the tweenagers put on their cloaks and mittens and bolted outside into the blustery winter air. Though it was wintertime in the Shire, snow hadn't fallen yet (much to Frodo's disappointment for he loved playing in the snow). They headed down the dirt road to #3 Bagshot Row, the home of Hamfast Gamgee and his wife Bell. Besides Samwise they had another son, Hamfast and three daughters: Daisy, May and Marigold. For a while Daisy had taken a "liking" to Frodo and spent most of the spring trying to chase him down and pull him behind one of the barns so they could "talk".  
  
"They don't just want to talk when they say that," Fredegar Bolger, another close friend of Frodo's, had said the year before. "She's lookin' to court you!"  
  
Frodo shuddered as they reached the Gamgee's and he knocked on the door stepping back. It opened and Hamson appeared in the doorway. "Good afternoon, Mr. Frodo!" he greeted happily.  
  
"Good afternoon...is Samwise there?"  
  
"Sam! Mr. Frodo wants to see you!" Hamson called as he went into the house. There was the sound of chatter and footsteps and:  
  
"Hello, Mr. Frodo!" a small voice greeted cheerfully and Frodo looked down to see little Samwise Gamgee standing before him.  
  
"Hello, Sam. Would you like to come out and play? This is my cousin...Angelica. The one I was telling you about before."  
  
Sam looked at Angelica and then back at Frodo. "She's the one, is she? Okay...let me go ask my Da' if I can go..."  
  
"We're only staying around Bag-End...I..."  
  
"Mr. Frodo! What happened to your eye? Can' believe I didn' notice it before!" Sam gasped.  
  
Frodo blushed. "Oh...I um...got into a bit of a scuffle with Lotho Sackville-Baggins two days ago."  
  
"A scuffle? More like a war!" Angelica snorted folding her arms. "Both of them were unconscious after a spell...it was dreadful!"  
  
Sam shook his head. "Did you pop him one?"  
  
Frodo nodded. "Busted him right in the head...luckily I didn't kill him."  
  
It was Angelica's turn to shudder. "Lucky thing you didn't."  
  
"Oh...Da!" Sam called turning around. "Da!"  
  
"What is it?" a female voice asked and Bell Gamgee appeared. "Hello, Mr. Frodo...what can I do for you?"  
  
"I wanted to know if Sam could come out and play," Frodo asked.  
  
"Of course he can...as long as he puts on his heavy cloak! And who is this pretty one with you?"  
  
Angelica blushed as Frodo explained: "She's my cousin Angelica...visiting for the week."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you. I am Sam's mother...Bell." The two of them shook hands and that was when Bell noticed Frodo's black and blue eye. She was just about to mention it when Sam hurried back dressed in his winter clothes.  
  
"I'll be back before dinner, Mama." He said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Do be careful. Look out for Sam, Frodo...don't go too fast...he's much smaller than you are."  
  
Frodo nodded. "I will, Mrs. Gamgee."  
  
She shut the door after them and they headed back to Bag-End. "So what was the fight about anyways?" Sam asked as he rubbed his arms once the cold hit him.  
  
Frodo sighed. "He was making fun of my parents again...he said that the only reason my mother agreed to marry my father was because it would be a good attempt to get my Uncle's money..."  
  
Sam gasped. "I would have slugged him if he'd said something like that about my Gaffer or my Mama. That was downright awful!"  
  
Frodo agreed but Angelica put her hands on her hips. "Honestly...the two of you would have been better off with a shouting match. It would have saved your Uncle trouble having to deal with Auntie Lobelia."  
  
Frodo sniggered...he'd despised that woman ever since he'd arrived at Bag-End. She and her husband Otho were always showing up and trying to swindle the inheritance away from Frodo. Bilbo, however, would not hear of it and threatened to take them to the courts.  
  
"How can you even call her Auntie?" he asked.  
  
"Because she is your Aunt, Frodo. Now come on...let's play some tag..." she tapped him on the shoulder and shouted: "You're it!" before bolting away at a lightening speed. Frodo looked at Sam who was grinning and then took off after her. 


	17. Chapter 17 Frodo's warning

Chapter 17 Frodo's warning  
  
After dropping Samwise home around suppertime, Frodo and Angelica made their way back to Bag-End. The day had been fun and both tweenagers were quite worn out. When they entered the smial they found Bilbo dusting the furniture in the parlor. Frodo watched as a cloud of the dust welled up and jumped when Bilbo sneezed.  
  
"We're back, Bilbo." Frodo announced as he and Angelica took off their cloaks and hung them up in the hallway.  
  
Bilbo smiled as they came into the parlor. "Did you two have a good time?"  
  
"Oh yes. Little Samwise is quite a charmer." Angelica giggled as she watched Bilbo set the duster down, and then give Frodo a kiss on the top of the head.  
  
"Lad.could you help me set the table?"  
  
Frodo nodded. "Of course."  
  
"Angelica.you may relax in the parlor. Help yourself to any of the books if you like." Bilbo led Frodo into the kitchen and Angelica took a seat on the couch, stretching out her legs so that her bloomers were showing. She heard Bilbo and Frodo chatting and the clatter of plates, forks, knives and glasses and she folded her arms. She was enjoying her stay at Bag-End but she admitted she missed the livelihood of Brandy Hall. Deciding she'd better find a way to amuse herself, she stood up and went over to the enormous bookshelf along the wall beside the fireplace. She barely reached the bookcase, when out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a flash of gold.  
  
"What in the name of the Shire could that be?" she asked no one in particular as she tiptoed over to the fireplace and pulled over the old velvet footstool usually stationed at the end of Bilbo's favorite armchair. She was a bit taller than Frodo so she could tell what the object was on the mantle without even having to take it down. It was a Ring.a beautiful smooth golden ring that was kept in a clear glass case. She had no idea that this particular object was the pride and joy of Bilbo and that it was of great value, so she gently lifted the case from the mantle and stepped down from the stool.  
  
She walked over to the couch and sat down again, attempting to open the case but was surprised to find that it wouldn't open. Grumbling she peered down at the Ring through the top as though it would look differently from another angle. About ten minutes later Frodo came in and stopped short when he saw what she was holding. "Put that away!" He snapped, hurrying over and snatching the case out of her hands. Angelia glared.  
  
"What is wrong with you Frodo?" she snapped back. "I was just looking at it!"  
  
"Well DON'T," Frodo retorted.  
  
"Dinner!" Bilbo called. The sudden shout caused Frodo to yell and then CRASH. The glass case fell from his grasp and Angelica screamed when it hit the floor and smashed into a billion pieces. Both tweenagers stood with their hands covering their mouths, their eyes wide with horror. The Ring lay in the center of the mess unharmed.  
  
"Oh no." Frodo sobbed as he fell to the floor and attempted to clean up the mess but it was too late.  
  
"What in the name of the Shire.FRODO!" Bilbo yelled when he saw what had happened.  
  
Frodo stood shakily, holding the Ring in his hand and a few piecs of broken glass. "It-it was an accident." he tried to defend himself but he had NEVER seen Bilbo so angry.  
  
"What did I say about not touching that Ring?" he hollered. An inhuman fire raged in the old hobbit's normally calm eyes and he stormed over to the tweenager, smacking him clear across the face. Frodo fell back stunned and suddenly Bilbo realized what exactly he had done.  
  
"Oh Frodo." He whispered after a few moments of awkward silence. Tears slowly began to flow down Frodo's cheeks and he touched his injured one with his right hand, leaning against Angelica who had been in his path when he fell. Bilbo said nothing more but turned and fled for his study and both tweenagers heard the door to the room shut. When they were sure he wasn't listening, Angelica helped Frodo to his feet and led him into the kitchen where they were overwhelmed by the smell of the baking turkey in the oven. Frodo felt suddenly very ill and had to hurry outside so that he could be sick.  
  
"If I had known he would have reacted like that I wouldn't have." Angelica sobbed watching her cousin as he retched violently onto the grass. "I wouldn't have even looked at it."  
  
When Frodo recovered he wiped his mouth with his hand and took a few deep breaths. "It was partially my fault. I didn't warn you about the Ring.and about how he reacted the last time I wanted to have a closer look at it." He sat down, feeling very dizzy and exhausted.  
  
"That was awful.I've never seen him so angry or anybody's eyes look that way!" Angelica gasped. "Luckily smacking you was the only thing he did."  
  
Frodo hugged her and began sobbing again and she hugged him back. "There there, Frodo. I'm sure he'll make amends.let him calm down. Come on.let's go and see to dinner." She helped her cousin stand up and grinned when he sniveled.  
  
"I-I can't cook," he choked and she giggled.  
  
"Come on, you." She pulled him inside the smial and was not surprised to see that Bilbo had not returned to the kitchen. The two of them ended up eating dinner alone and cleaning up the dishes together before saying goodnight and retreating to their bedrooms. Frodo lay in bed reading one of his books of Quenya (Bilbo had been teaching him how to translate the language for quite some time now and he was finally getting the hang of it), saying the word aloud and then looking it up in the dictionary. After a half hour had gone by there was a knock on the door and Frodo quickly sat up, leaning against the headboard, his heart pounding. "Come in." he said quietly. When he looked up he found Bilbo standing in the doorway. Bilbo's skin was pale and his eyes were red from crying.he looked very tired.  
  
"Oh Frodo." he whispered. "I'm so sorry my dear boy."  
  
Frodo didn't respond and he didn't move.  
  
"Please forgive me. I am so so sorry. I do not know what came over me.it's this dreadful.that Ring. Something about it.I'm not sure what it is but I become this hideous monster when anyone tries to touch it other than myself." He noticed that he hadn't made a dent in his nephew's expression and sighed. "Frodo lad.I." he took a shaky breath. "I need help. This Ring has been growing on me more and more lately. I am so sorry that you were the one I took out my troubles on."  
  
Frodo hopped out of bed and immediately threw his arms around Bilbo in a tight hug and the two of them knelt on the ground crying softly. "I'll help you as much as I can dear Uncle." Frodo whispered. "As much as I can." Bilbo kissed the tweenager on the forehead and brushed his bangs away from his eyes.  
  
"That is all I can ever ask for, Frodo." He replied smiling softly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I got this scene from PAY IT FORWARD, when Helen Hunt's character tells her son Treavor that she has a problem with alcohol after smacking him when they have an argument. I thought it was a very emotional scene & it kind of fits in with the Ring slowly starting to abandon Bilbo. Hope you all are enjoying this story (and are still reading it as I haven't gotten too many new reviews.that's probably because I haven't updated this story in a while so I apologize for that.) & I would appreaciate it if you would review.reviews help me write faster you know! 


	18. Chapter 18 A knife in the light

Chapter 18 A knife in the light  
  
A/N: I would like to thank Tiggivon for her reviews.she faithfully reviews every chapter as it is posted. I would also like to thank the rest of you who have reviewed and encourage you to continue to do so!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Originally Frodo would have been grateful to see the end of the week, but now he dreaded it. On Friday Angelica would return to Brandy Hall and Frodo would be alone again. "I'm glad you and Bilbo made up," Angelica told Frodo with a smile early the next morning as she rummaged through her suitcase in an attempt to find something to wear.  
  
"Me too. Ooh-that's nice." Frodo complimented when Angelica held a pale peach dress with a light pink sash around the waist against her body, smiling. Angelica was a typical lass-overly concerned about fashion and often too obviously considered her face shapely. (Chapter 1 from LOTR/FOTR)  
  
Eventually Bilbo knocked on their door and called them into the kitchen for first breakfast. They made their way down the hallway and into the kitchen. The wonderful smell of sizzling bacon made Frodo want to float in thin air.  
  
"Smells lovely, Uncle Bilbo." Angelica complimeted smiling as Frodo went up to Bilbo and gave him a hug.  
  
"Did you sleep well lad?" The old hobbit asked after a usual morning kiss and ruffle of the hair. (Frodo was really beginning to despise his Uncle's particular habbit)  
  
"Well enough. You?"  
  
Bilbo shook his head. "In all honesty I couldn't sleep well last night." He yawned and turned back to the bacon and eggs. "Help yourselves. The eggs and bacon are almost ready but I have the toast and jam out and the juice. There should be plenty of hot food to go around, but we can cook more if you're still hungry."  
  
Angelica nearly choked on a mouthful of O.J. in the midst of laughing.  
  
"Are you all right?" Frodo asked, patting her on the back until she recovered.  
  
"Sorry." She replied. "Just the idea of Frodo cooking."  
  
All three of them began laughing at that point and soon their plates were filled.  
  
"So what are your plans for today?" Bilbo asked once they began eating.  
  
Frodo shrugged. "Maybe we'll go into town or something."  
  
Angelica's face lit up. "That sounds great! I've only been to Hobbiton a few times, and I've only been to the fairs."  
  
Frodo nodded as he took a bite of goat cheese omlet. "All right then. Is that okay with you, Uncle Bilbo?" he asked.  
  
"Absolutely. Just don't get into another scrape if you can help it."  
  
After that the rest of first breakfast passed in silence. Angelica helped Frodo and Bilbo clear the dirty dishes from the table and assisted them in the washing. She attacked Frodo with a handful of soap foam bubbles and the two of them began a bubble fight, bursting into giggles. One particularly large bubble popped right in the center of Bilbo's forehead, and the tweenagers began giggling even harder at the sight of their Uncle's sopping bangs.  
  
"No, no, no, no!" Bilbo snipped. "You two are making a lovely mess. I want this all cleaned up when you're finished." The old hobbit tried to sound serious but Frodo and Angelica weren't fooled-they could see the sparkle of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"You think that's funny, eh?" Bilbo asked, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
Frodo nodded as he went to step down from the stool and slipped on a streak of water, crashing right onto his bottom. Angelica doubled over again and this caused Bilbo to begin to laugh too. "You two are too much, do you know that?" Bilbo asked as he assisted Frodo to his feet and had to hold onto him again when he nearly slipped a second time.  
  
"Sorry, Bilbo. I'll make sure Angelica cleans this up." Frodo gave his cousin a wink and she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Frodo Baggins! You are just as much of a culprit as I am in this mess!" She snapped.  
  
Bilbo grinned. "I am sure Frodo wouldn't mind giving you a hand. Then you two can head into town. Mind you, lad, don't spend every sent of your pocket money I gave you for the week."  
  
Frodo nodded. "I will, Bilbo. I promise."  
  
"Good. I'll be in my study."  
  
"Writing." Both tweenagers finished the sentence for him and he turned, giving them sly looks.  
  
"Exactly." He headed away.  
  
Frodo and Angelica together got the kitchen cleaned up in good time and were soon out the door and heading towards the town of Hobbiton. "What a beautiful day!" Angelica said as she skipped down the dirt path that led from Bag-End to the main road. Frodo grinned. He loved early winter but he couldn't wait till around the Yule holidays, when the snow really came down. "Hey.what's going on down there?" Angelica asked suddenly pointing. Frodo peered down the road and saw what appeared to be a fight between three male hobbits. Two were enormous.surely from the Bree area and one was. "It's Sam!" Frodo gasped.  
  
"Frodo no.you heard what Bilbo said! No fighting."  
  
"He's my friend.I can't let him get beat up like that!" Frodo snapped back.  
  
"I've heard about those Bree hobbits. They're mean.they carry knives and things of that sort with them."  
  
Frodo swallowed nervously. He tried to look a lot braver than he felt and stormed over to where the fight was happening. "Hey!" He shouted angrily and noticed little Sam sitting on the ground, tears streaming down his chubby cheeks. One of the larger hobbits slowly turned towards Frodo.  
  
"What do YOU want?" he asked.  
  
"Leave him alone.he's smaller than you."  
  
"Oh yeah?" asked the other. "What are you going to do about it?" then he kicked Sam in the side and Angelica cried out in terror.  
  
"Sam.what are you doing here by yourself?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Go, Mr. Frodo." Sam begged.  
  
"You leave him alone or I'll." Frodo put up his fists as though he was going to strike and the first large hobbit whom had spoken scoffed.  
  
"Right, Shire. What are you going to do about it? Beat us up?"  
  
"You have no right to come here and make lives miserable for everyone." Frodo growled.  
  
"Please, Frodo.let's go." Angelica begged.  
  
"All right, all right. Come on, Sam." Frodo encouraged, helping his small friend stand up. The three of them made to walk away but the Bree hobbits stopped them. The second lad reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocketknife.  
  
"See this?" he asked opening one of the blades.  
  
Frodo didn't answer.  
  
"You'll be lying dead in the road if you ever try to double-cross us again."  
  
Frodo folded his arms. "I'll double-cross you whenever I like. This is where I live and I shall go where I."  
  
Out of pure fury, the hobbit with the blade stuck it into Frodo's side producing a small stream of blood. Angelica screamed when she saw this and then watched the two larger hobbits run away. "Frodo!" Angelica sobbed as he fell to his knees, clutching his side where the wound was.  
  
"Get Bilbo," Frodo gasped.  
  
Sam took off his shirt and immediately applied pressure to Frodo's wound, begging him to lie down flat.  
  
"Everythin's gonna be okay, Mr. Frodo sir. I promise."  
  
Frodo gulped in air as he looked down, feeling woozy when he noticed his pale hands covered in blood.  
  
  
  
Angelica ran as fast as she could back to Bag-End, blinded by tears. She ran in and grabbed Bilbo, who was hysterical when she explained what had happened and ordered her to take her to Frodo. When they reached the scene, Bilbo fell to his knees beside his nephew whose eyes were half open. "B." Frodo choked as Bilbo removed Samwise's shirt and inspected the wound.  
  
"My poor lad.we must fetch the doctor quickly."  
  
"Is he going to die?" asked Sam, tears starting to flow down his cheeks.  
  
"I can't tell." Bilbo unbuttoned Frodo's shirt so he could get a better look and was relieved to see that the knife had not gone in too far, but that the open wound was producing quite a bit of blood. "Go and fetch Dr. Narmadoc.immediately," Bilbo told Angelica and watched her bolt off again. Bilbo then lifted Frodo into his arms after reapplying the shirt and carried him back to the smial. 


	19. Chapter 19 Lucky

Chapter 19 Lucky  
  
A/N: Okay.one comment here. InSaNe OnE.you are NUTS! I loved the fact that you reviewed every chapter but at least be original w/ each review.that was 24 e-mails for me to look through since I put on that "author review" alert. Still, I appreciate the time you put into reading my story! And another note: I am NOT killing Frodo. Though I love Trevor and realize he died in PAY IT FORWARD I refuse to kill Frodo. I love the dear hobbit too much! (Especially since Elijah Wood took over the part hehehehehehehe) A lot of these scene are based off of PAY IT FORWARD.a new favorite angsty movie of mine! ;) However, look forward to a lot of Frodo-suffering, which I know many of you love! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Throughout the rest of the evening Frodo suffered through great amounts of pain. He had lost an excessive amount of blood from the scene of the stabbing to Bag-End, despite Bilbo's attempts to keep pressure on the wound. Angelica soon arrived with the doctor who was shocked at this call.  
  
"What in the name of the Shire caused this?" He asked angrily. Frodo Baggins was a favorite patient of Dr. Narmadoc Goodchild (Bell Gamgee's cousin and Samwise's "godfather" if there is such a thing in Middle-Earth) and the doctor himself was a beloved healer throughout Hobbiton.  
  
"He was attacked," Angelica explained as the doctor quickly unbuttoned and took off Frodo's shirt and began to bathe the wound. Frodo cried in pain when the cool water touched the broken flesh, tearing Bilbo's heart. "By some hobbits from Bree."  
  
"They were hurting me," Sam spoke up. "So Mr. Frodo tried to get them to stop."  
  
"Are you all right?" Narmadoc asked the young hobbit, noticing suddenly a small gash in Sam's lower lip. Sam nodded.  
  
"Jus' a few scratches and bruises."  
  
Narmadoc growled as he put rubbing alcohol on the cut. Frodo cried out again, arching his back to try to escape. Bilbo had never been so scared in his life-not even when he had gone on the adventure with the dwarves and Gandalf, the traveling wizard. Speaking of Gandalf. 'Where is that old wizard when you need him?' Bilbo thought anxiously.  
  
"Shhh. Frodo.you must remain still. I have to clean this wound or else you'll get an infection in the blood."  
  
"Oh sweet Elbreth." Bilbo sobbed, turning away as he covered his face with his hand. Angelica immediately went to give the old hobbit a hug.  
  
When Narmadoc finished cleaning the wound, he asked for a needle and a thin, black thread from his satchel. Sam was very confused.  
  
"What do you need that for?" Sam asked.  
  
"I need everyone to be perfectly quiet while I do this." Narmadoc said.  
  
Sam put his hands on his hips. "What ARE you doing to Mr. Frodo?" He repeated.  
  
"Stitching him up."  
  
"Like sewing a dress?"  
  
Bilbo pulled Sam aside. "Shhh.come on, lad. I'll make us a pot of chamomile tea in the kitchen." He led Angelica and Samwise away leaving Narmadoc to his work. He stuck the needle into Frodo's flesh and pulled it out through the other side of the wound. The entire time this was happening Frodo hardly made a peep. He just watched the quick but smooth movement of the doctor's fingers. About five minutes later:  
  
"All done, lad. That wasn't so bad was it?"  
  
Frodo shook his head.  
  
"Good. I'll go and get your Uncle Bilbo and let him know how to take care of you. You'll be bedridden for at least a week. Think you can handle that?"  
  
Frodo tried his best to smile. "I think I can." He promised.  
  
"Good." Narmadoc left the room and returned with Bilbo and began discussing the treatements. "Even though I stitched him up he'll still be in quite a bit of pain. So I would suggest sedatives to ease it. (Or in YOUNG FRANKENSTEIN: "SEREGIVE?"-Anyway on with the story sorry) Also using hot waterbottles wrapped in towels to place around-not on but around-the wound will be a comfort too."  
  
"And for food?" Bilbo asked. "He certainly can't go on without eating!"  
  
Narmadoc laughed. "Of course not! Very unnatural for a hobbit! For the first week or so give him bland chicken broth and dry toast and make sure to give him plenty of liquids such as chamomile tea, which I am smelling from the kitchen right now."  
  
"Oh blast.Angelica, could you go and take care of that?" Bilbo asked as the teapot began whistling loudly. She nodded and hurried away and then the old hobbit turned back to the doctor.  
  
"So how long should he be in bed?"  
  
"I'd give him at least a week. But after that don't let him do any activities that are too labour-intensive. Reading or boardgames are acceptable choices but preferably I would see to it that he gets plenty of sleep.and plenty of quiet. Keep the blinds drawn during the day as well so the light won't bother him and check his temperature very hour."  
  
Bilbo nodded. "That is managable. So at least you feel that he will live through this, am I right?"  
  
Narmadoc nodded. "I have no doubts, Bilbo. Those Bree lads showed mercy.they only stuck the knife in a little bit. If it hit an organ then we'd have a problem, but I don't see that at all now."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Wonderful. So do you have any other questions for me before I take off?"  
  
Bilbo looked at Sam who stood by the door looking rather uncomfortable.  
  
"Bilbo?" Frodo asked quietly and both hobbits turned.  
  
"Yes lad?"  
  
"Can I have some water? Thirsty."  
  
"You certainly can. Well Narmadoc."  
  
"Fetch me if he takes worse. Don't wait. I don't want to take any chances with him." Narmadoc added quickly.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Well.I'll be going now. I can find my way out.thank you. I hope you feel better, Frodo. That was very brave of you to save young Samwise and I am sure he is entirely grateful." Narmadoc ruffled Sam's hair causing the little hobbit to smile and then left the room. When the doctor left Bilbo hurried to get Frodo a glass of water and then asked Angelica to walk Sam home.  
  
"I won't be long," she promised though the idea that those Bree lads could show up at any time frightened her. She would be a lass all by herself with no protection if they showed up. 'Brave,' she thought to herself. 'Be brave, Angelica.' She took Sam's hand and led him out of Bag- End. 


	20. Chapter 20 Pay it forward

Chapter 20 Pay it forward  
  
A/N: Surprise, surprise for the chapter title, right? Anyway-I wanted to make a few references. The medical advice for treating knife-wounds came from Frodo Baggins of Bag-End's "FrodoHealer's" Archieve. (http://bagend.fateback.com I think is the address) For those of you who are unfamiliar with FrodoHealers as I saw a few of you ask me before, it is a group on Yahoo where authors post any hurt/comfort stories involving Frodo Baggins from LOTR. See Frodo Baggins of Bag-End's profile for the address to the group. Anyway-enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mr. Bilbo sir!"  
  
Bilbo turned away from the stove that night when he heard the door open and close and saw Hamfast Gamgee practically fall into the kitchen.  
  
"Hamfast! What on Earth.is everything all right?" Bilbo asked as the gardener managed to catch his breath and stand up properly.  
  
"Sam told me about Mr. Frodo. Is he going to be all right?"  
  
Bilbo laughed and he noticed Angelica standing in the kitchen doorway. "I let him in, Bilbo." She explained.  
  
"Thank you, Angelica. Go and sit with Frodo for me while I clean these dishes."  
  
"All right." She turned and left the kitchen leaving Bilbo and Hamfast alone.  
  
"So is he going to be all right? Those Bree lads didn't hurt him too badly, did they? Sam is so worried.he feels that he owes Mr. Frodo something."  
  
Bilbo shook his head. "Don't worry, Hamfast. Frodo is going to be fine. Dr. Narmadoc said the knife didn't go in too far and he stitched him up. He just has to stay in bed for a few weeks. And as for your Samwise.tell him not to worry about paying Frodo back. If anything.just pay it forward."  
  
"Pay it forward sir? What does that mean?" Hamfast asked.  
  
"Would you like a cup of tea? There is plenty left in the pot and I think it isn't too cold." Bilbo offered.  
  
"Thank you. But what is pay it forward?" asked Hamfast. "I'm not sure I've ever heard that term before."  
  
"Tell Sam to do something big for someone else. Frodo won't allow Sam to pay him back."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Bilbo. I'll tell Samwise. An' I like that new concept of payin' it forward. You know us sir.always willin' to help another."  
  
Bilbo nodded as he poured Hamfast a cup of tea. "I know." He joined the gardener at the table and the two hobbits sat talking for a few moments without the distraction of young tweenagers. Angelica, meanwhile, sat beside Frodo's bed watching as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
She thought back to when she first came to Bag-End for the week-long visit, and remembered just how Frodo had originally treated her. Clearly Frodo did not want her to stay originally and she was sure he would have rather had Merry instead. She spent many of her days trying to change Frodo's mind about how he felt about her, and it had only worked the night Bilbo had struck him. He had turned to her for help and she did the best she could to be the comforting younger cousin she had been to him in the past.  
  
"Oh Frodo.what have you done to yourself?" she asked. "You're too bold for your own good." Then she had a nauseating thought.what if she had lost Frodo? She cared so much about Bilbo and the idea of her Uncle in terrible grief sent a burning fire through her heart. "What would I have done without you?" she asked. 


	21. Chapter 21 Departure

Chapter 21 Departure  
  
A/N: I apologize for the delay of updates on this story, but I am currently working on a few new stories. DEEP IN THE MINES, CHINA ROSES, LITTLE HOBBITS, and IT'S JUST A COLD! So I am trying to do my best to keep up with each of them. I wanted to also thank you all for your kind reviews-the pleasant feedback is always so comforting and definitely aids in speeding up my writing! ;) Please continue to read & review & every one of them will be greatly appreciated. Thanks! ~Hermione Eveningfall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
"The carriage will be here any minute, Angelica. Are you sure you have everything you came with?" Bilbo asked walking into his niece's room where she stood facing her open suitcase that lay on her bed. Frodo was still in bed and had developed a fever overnight and the pain from his would had intensified.  
  
"What is it?" Bilbo asked, not liking the silence that had filled the room.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to go home. I'm so scared for Frodo. He's gotten worse."  
  
Bilbo walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I assure you, love-he will be under excellent care. I will send word to Brandy Hall as soon as Dr. Narmadoc and I see the first sign of improvement."  
  
Angelica nodded before turning and throwing her arms around the old hobbit. Bilbo nearly choked on tears as he hugged her back. She always hated leaving Hobbiton and now she hated it doing it even more. She wanted to be with Frodo, to see his recovery herself but she knew Bilbo wouldn't let her. When she let go of Bilbo she hiccoughed as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Put your things by the door. I'm sure Frodo will want to say goodbye-I'll give you a few moments alone. And dry your eyes, Angelica. Don't let Frodo see you cry."  
  
Angelica quickly did so before she finished packing up the last of her clothes and other beauty supplies before bringing the not-so-heavy suitcase to the main hall. When she had finished that she hurried to Frodo's room and stood before his bed. Her cousin slept, his face pale and covered in beads of sweat. "Frodo?" She asked quietly and Frodo's startling blue eyes opened at the sound of his name.  
  
"Unh?" he asked.  
  
"I'm leaving. In five or ten minute at least. I wanted to say goodbye and to tell you that I had a lovely time in spite of everything."  
  
Frodo smiled. "I had a good time too-in spite of everything," he laughed but grimaced, for laughter put pressure on his wound and it hurt. Angelica made her way to his bedside and kissed his cheek, fearing that a hug would cause him much pain. "I love you, Frodo Baggins. Even if you did not think I did."  
  
"Angelica! The carriage is approaching."  
  
Angelica turned towards the door and then quickly turned back to Frodo. "Please try to stay in bed as long as you can. You can't rush these things you know."  
  
"I know." Angelica smiled and then turned to walk out of the room, but Frodo stopped her.  
  
"Angelica?" he called and she turned back around again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Angelica grinned, very pleased, and then waved as she left the room. Frodo watched her go and then closed his eyes, feeling tears well up. He was going to miss her company quite a bit, but it was not as if he could do anything interesting. When he heard the door to Bag-End open and close and the faint sound of his Uncle's farewells, Frodo settled back onto his pillow and gazed up at the ceiling.  
  
"Well." Bilbo came into the room a few moments later. "How are you feeling, my boy?" He came and pulled up a chair beside his nephew's bed and placed an old hand against Frodo's forehead. "Still running a fever. Does the wound hurt as it did earlier?"  
  
Frodo nodded. "I was dying, wasn't I? When you carried me from the spot to here. I started to see gray as you were running with me. I was so scared, Bilbo-I didn't want to loose you."  
  
Bilbo choked and pulled Frodo into his arms. "I could never think of loosing you, Frodo. And blessed Elbreth-the last thing running through my mind as you were loosing blood was how I had acted to you over the Ring. Oh my Frodo-can you ever forgive me?" He was clearly forgetting that Frodo had already forgiven him, but Frodo did so again.  
  
"Of course, Bilbo. You couldn't help it." He accepted a kiss on the forehead. "But we must have Angelica come over again. I didn't think I'd have a good time with her, but I did."  
  
The comment made Bilbo laugh heartily as he ruffled his nephew's hair. It was good to hear the musical sound again. "Would you like some tea? The doctor said to continue keeping in fluids."  
  
"Yes, Uncle. I would love some. And-and perhaps a piece of pie?" Frodo added. Despite the pain his stomach had been growling all morning.  
  
"Absolutely! In fact I baked a fresh apple pie the other day. Just hold on there while I get everything ready."  
  
Frodo smiled again and yawned loudly. He was so grateful to be somewhere where everyone cared for him so much. At Brandy Hall he had many Aunts and Uncles scattered about, but he was often overlooked-not rejected as some local hobbits tended to think. "Perfect place," Frodo told himself through a loud yawn. "Perfect." His eyes closed and sleep overtook him again. 


	22. Chapter 22 So Lonely

Chapter 22 So Lonely  
  
After Angelica left Bag-End, Bilbo remained by Frodo's bedside as often as he could. Bilbo worried about Frodo, who seemed very withdrawn since her departure and tried his best to entertain the boy with old tales. Frodo especially enjoyed it when Bilbo sang to him, for it was very relaxing. As Bilbo sang he would stroke Frodo's thick, dark curles and that was something the tweenager enjoyed when he was ill.  
  
"Are you very lonely, my lad?" Bilbo asked one morning as Frodo sat up a bit and took down some porridge with strawberry jam swirled around in it and a tint of honey.  
  
"I think I must be," Frodo replied. "I didn't think I needed anyone but you before Angelica came but I find myself missing Brandy Hall more now than before."  
  
Bilbo nodded. "I understand, Frodo. You aren't used to such a quiet setting. I know I'm not the most exciting hobbit to be with as I am getting old, but I try Frodo."  
  
Frodo smiled. "I know you do. I just love living with you. It was something I'd always dreamed of doing when I was younger and now that I am actually here, I still-even two years later-find it hard to believe that my dream came true."  
  
Bilbo nearly choked on tears as he reached for Frodo's hand and gave it a squeeze. For a few moments neither of them spoke.  
  
"Uncle?" Frodo asked finally breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Were you very worried? Angelica said that she would have hated to see you grieve if I had ."  
  
Bilbo nodded again and kissed his nephew gently on the forehead. "If I had lost you, lad, I would have wanted to die myself. You mean so much to me. Now try and rest-I am going to bring these dirty dishes into the kitchen and wash them. Do you need anything while I'm up?"  
  
Frodo thought for a minute as he looked towards the window, where rain splattered against the pane. Whenever the weather was bad, his wound acted up and hurt quite a bit.  
  
"Could I have a painkiller? My cut is starting to hurt again."  
  
"Of course. I'll be right back." Bilbo took the tray with the empty bowl, spoon and teacup and carried them to the kitchen where he was very surprised to see that someone was already there. It took a lot of will not to cry out and drop everything, but that was a close thing.  
  
"G-Gandalf?" Bilbo squeaked. In deed it was he. The old wizard sat in one of the chairs at the table, completely relaxed with his hat off and smoking his old wooden pipe.  
  
"No other." The wizard told the hobbit with a smirk. Bilbo was not too happy.  
  
"Why is it you always show up when I have an armful of dishes that could break?" he set the things on the counter and turned. "What brings you here? And where have you been? You have no idea what a trial I've been through the past week! You're never here when I." he paused, unsure if he should go on.  
  
"Need you?" Gandalf asked. "I never know when I will show up, Bilbo. I would have trusted that you knew that by now. But what trial has you in such a foul mood?"  
  
Bilbo turned away from Gandalf and gazed out the window. "Frodo was stabbed, Gandalf. He was stabbed by a hobbit from Bree last week."  
  
The wizard set his pipe down and raised his bushy gray eyebrows. "My dear Bilbo-I am sorry. Is he all right?"  
  
"Yes, thank goodness. The healer stitched him up but Frodo is still in a lot of pain and he's come down with a fever."  
  
The wizard nodded. "You have been through quite a trauma."  
  
Bilbo turned around again and Gandalf was startled to see that tears were spilling down the old hobbit's cheeks. "I hit him." He sobbed. "I'll never forgive myself for that."  
  
"What? You struck Frodo? When?"  
  
"When he-when he went to inspect my Ring. A monster came out of me and I struck him. Then he was stabbed and oh sweet Elbreth I thought I was going to loose my boy and that that was going to be my punishment for what I had done." Bilbo sat down and lay his head in his arms, sobbing quietly. The wizard sat watching Bilbo with a frown. The only time he had seen the old hobbit cry was when Frodo had come down with pneumonia his first winter staying at Bag-End and had nearly died.  
  
"Bilbo. I am here now. Everything is all right-everything is going to be all right. Let me see Frodo and we'll see what I can do."  
  
Bilbo lifted his head and pushed his chair back, standing up. "I must do the dishes." He sniffed, wiping his eyes. Gandalf laughed.  
  
"Nonsense. Dirty dishes can wait."  
  
Bilbo led Gandalf into Frodo's room where the tweenager lay in bed staring blankly at the wall in front of him. "Good morning, young Baggins." Gandalf greeted, startling Frodo.  
  
"Gandalf?" Frodo gasped. "When did you arrive?"  
  
"Just today. How are you feeling, lad? Bilbo told me what happened and I am sorry to hear it."  
  
Frodo nodded and he pulled his blankets down and pulled up his nightshirt to show the wizard the wound, which was about an inch long. Gandalf gaped at it and wondered what on earth caused someone to do such a thing to the boy. "There is where they stabbed me," Frodo told him. "It hurts something awful. And I've been feeling rather ill lately, but Bilbo's been taking good care of me." Frodo smiled at his Uncle who smiled back, rather weakly.  
  
"Good, good. Well.he tells me you've a temperature?" The wizard felt the tweenager's forehead, surprised by the amount of heat radiating from Frodo's skin.  
  
"Bilbo-quickly-get a basin of water and some rags-we must draw the fever down from his head."  
  
Bilbo hurried off as fast as he short legs could carry him and Gandalf pulled up a chair beside the bed and waited.  
  
"Am I getting ill?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, Frodo. But you have a very high fever at this moment."  
  
Bilbo returned with the bowl and the rag and handed both items to Gandalf before taking a seat on the otherside of Frodo's bed. Slowly and carefully the wizard dipped the rag into the water, squeezed out the excess droplets and began to blott Frodo's face and forehead with it. Frodo closed his eyes, for the coolness was a great relief. "Feel better, lad?" Bilbo asked hopefully.  
  
"Mmm hmm-a bit."  
  
"Good." Bilbo glanced at Gandalf. "Since you're going to be here-do you mind if I head off to bed for a little bit? I am exhausted."  
  
The wizard smiled. "Of course I don't mind. Go on and rest a while- I'll stay here as long as you wish me to."  
  
Bilbo gave him a grateful smile before kissing Frodo and standing up to leave the room. When the old hobbit was gone, Frodo opened his eyes again.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Gandalf. We've missed you."  
  
The wizard patted Frodo's arm. "I'm glad to be here too, Frodo lad. Just rest easy now."  
  
With one loud yawn Frodo fell back to sleep. 


	23. Chapter 23 Heat

Chapter 23 Heat  
  
"His fever's gone up, Gandalf. I think we should go and fetch the healer." Bilbo told the wizard later that night after checking Frodo's temperature. "And his breathing is awfully laboured."  
  
"Right. I'll go," The wizard told Bilbo. "You sit beside Frodo and hold his hand. I shant be long." Gandalf stood up and left the bedroom. When he was gone, Frodo opened his eyes and turned to Bilbo.  
  
"I don't feel good," he whimpered.  
  
"I know, sweetheart. We're going to fetch Dr. Narmadoc and see if he can't give you medicine."  
  
Frodo grimaced as pinpricks of pain shot through the wound on his side and he gasped when it ended. He wondered what on Earth was happening to him, as he was in quite a bit of pain and discomfort. "Try to take a bit of this tea down for me, will you?" Bilbo asked as he took the china saucer and teacup from the nightstand. "You need to keep in fluids."  
  
Frodo shook his head. "Can't." he mumbled weakly. "Too tired."  
  
"Please my boy. I'll even spoon feed it to you if you'd like."  
  
Eventually Frodo complied and allowed the older hobbit to spoon feed the tea to him. He had to admit, however, that it felt wonderful sliding down his dry throat and remedied his dry lips. "There we go." Bilbo soothed. "Does it make you feel better?"  
  
Frodo nodded.  
  
  
  
When Dr. Narmadoc arrived about twenty minutes later (He had thankfully been just over the bridge taking care of a family of Proudfoots and could come straight away. After checking Frodo over, he turned to Bilbo and Gandalf who were both watching him anxiously.  
  
"He is coming down with a small blood infection."  
  
Bilbo covered his mouth with his hands and started to cry softly, but Gandalf pulled the older hobbit into a hug. "Is he going to be all right?" he asked.  
  
"I would say so. He'll suffer through a rather high fever and perhaps vomiting and difficulty breathing for about a week or so. In about two to three weeks I'll remove the stiches and see how the wound is fending."  
  
Gandalf touched Bilbo's shoulder. "Did you hear that, Bilbo? Frodo is going to be just fine. We just need to give him plenty of time to rest."  
  
"I see." Bilbo fumbled in his pocket for a handkerchief to dry his eyes and blow his nose and Dr. Narmadoc laughed as the old hobbit appeared to be a bit embarassed by his behavior.  
  
"You have every right to be upset, Bilbo. Blood infections are scary, but thankfully Frodo has a fairly strong immune system and will plow through this with flying colors."  
  
"Is there medicine that we can give him to help?" Bilbo asked.  
  
"Keep administiring those sedatives for his pain and the peppermint for the fever. There really is not a lot you can do for that. I would treat it as the Flu and just let it run its course."  
  
Bilbo sniffed and nodded as he turned towards his nephew, his dark eyes brimming with unshed tears. "This is all my fault," The old hobbit whispered to no one in particular. Dr. Narmadoc raised his eyes and glanced at Gandalf.  
  
"Come now, Bilbo. Why would this be your fault?" the healer wanted to know as he changed the dressing on Frodo's wound.  
  
"I'm being punished for how I've behaved lately towards him."  
  
Dr. Narmadoc froze. "How have you behaved lately, Bilbo? Are you talking about before the accident?"  
  
Bilbo nodded. "I need to be alone and think." He headed out of the room, leaving the wizard and the healer rather astonished.  
  
"Do you know anything about this, Gandalf?" Dr. Narmadoc asked, once Frodo was comfortably positioned in bed.  
  
"He struck Frodo not more than a week ago," Gandalf whispered.  
  
"Bilbo struck him? That is unusual! I would never have expected to hear something like that. What on Earth made him do it?"  
  
Gandalf shut the door so Bilbo could not hear their conversation. "It seems he is being driven by an unseen force. It is not proper to talk about it in front of a ill child."  
  
The healer understood. "I see. Well-I should be going. Just keep a close eye on Frodo for the next few days-if the fever gets very high, give him an ice bath-that usually cools it down."  
  
"All right. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Dr. Narmadoc grabbed his cloak, hat and scarf and quickly headed out of the smial. 


	24. Chapter 24 Reassurance

Chapter 24 Reasurrance  
  
A/N: I apologize for this story having been on a standstill for a while. I've been busy with schoolwork & other fics that I've started, plus finishing up other oldies that have been slightly abandoned. Don't worry- eventually ALL of my stories will be completed-it'll just take some time. Enjoy! And I definitely recommend Pay It Forward-it's for angst fans everywhere!  
  
After the healer left, Gandalf tiptoed out of Frodo's room and went to check on Bilbo. Figuring the old hobbit was in the study, he went there first.  
  
"I know you too well, Bilbo Baggins." The wizard chortled when sure enough he found Bilbo.  
  
Bilbo lifted his head from where he had been resting it on his desk in his arms. His eyes were red-rimmed from crying and his cheeks were tearstained. "I wish to be left in peace," he whispered. "Please-leave me be."  
  
Gandalf raised an eyebrow before pulling up another chair beside Bilbo's. "Come now. I understand you are upset with yourself for having struck Frodo, but goodness gracious, Bilbo-don't continuously beat yourself up over it! It was an accident and I am sure Frodo forgives you."  
  
Bilbo placed his head in his arms again, and the wizard sighed, rubbing the hobbit's back gently. Eventually Bilbo lifted his head again, wiping his eyes with a pocket handkerchief. "Oh Gandalf-I love Frodo so much-so very very much. I do not know what I would do if I ever lost him. The idea scares me more than the idea of re-facing Smaug."  
  
Gandalf smiled, but did not laugh out of respect. "Frodo knows you love him, Bilbo."  
  
Bilbo sniffed "You are such a comfort to both of us, Gandalf. You always seem to show up right at hard times such as this."  
  
This, Gandalf had to laugh at. "Even I do not understand why that is." He chuckled. "I am glad my timing is usually proper."  
  
Suddenly, a moan came from down the hall, and both Gandalf and Bilbo stood and hurried to Frodo's room.  
  
"What is it, lad?" Bilbo asked, watching as his nephew's body rose and fell in a jerky motion. The lad's eyes were still closed, which probably meant he was in the midst of a dream. "Frodo, sweetheart---shhh. Your Uncle Bilbo's here-I'm here-everything is all right now. It's going to be all right, love." Bilbo took Frodo's icy hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "How I'd love to strangle those wretched Bree hobbits." He snarled. "Shhhhh." He added, kissing Frodo gently on the brow. "I'm here, love."  
  
Gandalf placed a hand against the tweenager's forehead, not liking the amount of heat radiating from the boy's skin. "Bilbo-go and fetch me a basin of luke-warm water and a rag. We'll try and bring his temperature down-it is very high at the moment, and I would like to avoid an ice bath as the healer suggested if possible."  
  
Bilbo obeyed right away and hurried to the kitchen. It took him a bit longer than it usually would to gather the items he needed, for he was so frightened and almost lost track of where he kept his things. He finally got what he needed and brought them to Gandalf, who dipped the rag into the water and began to blott Frodo's cheeks and neck with it. The tweenager groaned in discomfort, trying to get out of the way.  
  
"Be still, sweetheart. We have to get that temperature down," Bilbo pleaded.  
  
"-here Bilbo?" Frodo murmered weakly. "-need you."  
  
"I am here." Bilbo pulled up a chair beside the bed opposite of Gandalf's. "Just rest easy. Gandalf and I are both going to take good care of you-I promise."  
  
"-want Mama and Papa-where are they?"  
  
Bilbo quickly pulled his handkerchief from his pocket again when he felt another rush of tears coming. "They can't come, Frodo. They're out for the evening." He lied. Often times, when Frodo behaved like this, Dr. Narmadoc said to play along with him till it passed. Bilbo hated himself for it, but he didn't want to hurt Frodo.  
  
The fever fit went on for nearly a half an hour, and both of the elders were relieved when Frodo's body relaxed and he drifted back into a more pleasant realm of sleep. When this moment came Bilbo and Gandalf were exhausted.  
  
"Go and rest, Bilbo. You look as though you haven't had a good nap in months." The wizard insisted.  
  
"But what about you?" asked Bilbo. "Surely you are just as tired as I?"  
  
Gandalf smiled. "Go, Bilbo. I will be right beside Frodo, I promise. Go and rest."  
  
After giving his nephew a small kiss on the cheek, Bilbo thanked Gandalf and headed off to bed. 


	25. Chapter 25 Cinnamon Swirls

Chapter 25  
Cinnamon Swirls  
  
Over the next week or so, Frodo's health was a rollercoaster ride for both Bilbo and Gandalf. One moment the tweenager would be sleeping peacefully and the next he would be up for hours on end in great pain. The healer returned about a week and a half following the stabbing to check on the wound, and was pleased so far by its progress. "The wound is still a bit swollen but it is healing nicely," Dr. Narmadoc told Gandalf. Bilbo stood in the corner of Frodo's bedroom, his hand in his trouser pocket, his brown eyes slightly narrowed as he watched the goings-on. He'd been feeling rather odd lately--rather--obsessive over a certain shiny gold trinket. Oh sure he'd felt a yearning for it for months now but the yearnings were getting stronger. He could not be without it for a second or he'd feel lost.   
  
"Bilbo? Are you listening?" Dr. Narmadoc asked with a raised eyebrow as he turned to look at the Master of Bag-End. "Bilbo?" He noticed the almost deranged expression on the elder hobbit's face and looked at Gandalf.   
  
"Never mind." Gandalf insisted. "So apply this salve twice a day?"  
  
"Yes, yes. It will help ease the pain and it doesn't smell too badly--a sort of spicey mint flavor I suppose you could say."  
  
"I see, I see. Well--at least it is good to hear that young Frodo is on the mend."  
  
Dr. Narmadoc smiled. "I have been to the Gamgee's this week and Samwise has been asking constantly about Mr. Frodo."  
  
"Ah. Those two lads are inseperable."  
  
"It's still in my pocket!" Bilbo suddenly yelled randomly and both hobbit and wizard turned to him in amazement as Bilbo practically leapt from the corner towards them. "Not leaving me--no. See?" He pulled the Ring out of his pocket and showed it to the other two who were giving each other very odd looks. When they turned back to Bilbo, he backed away towards the door.   
  
"Are you SURE you're all right, sir?" Dr. Narmadoc asked.   
  
"Eh?" Bilbo blinked, as though he had just come out of some strange trance.   
  
"Bilbo--when the healer leaves I must talk with you in private." Gandalf broke in.   
  
"So I will return next week to remove the stitches and you may let him out of bed. I would not advise that Frodo go out on his own for quite a while--"  
  
"Of course not. Thank you for coming again."  
  
"No trouble at all. I believe young Frodo here is turning out to be one of my favorite patients. Not one of the easiest--" He winked, "But all the same, he is a very good lad."  
  
The wizard chortled nodding respectfully as the healer edged past Bilbo before leaving the smial. When he was gone, Gandalf motioned for the older hobbit to follow him into the study. When they were alone and the door was closed, the wizard whirled around.  
  
"Let me see that ring of yours, Bilbo."  
  
"Ring?" Bilbo bit his lip.  
  
"There is something not quite right about it. You've been acting strangely for days now."  
  
"Ah--the--the ring. Yes." Bilbo reached into his pocket and shakily held it in his palm. "Gandalf--I do not know what is coming over me. I feel as though I can not part with it. Ever."  
  
Gandalf took the ring from Bilbo and examined it at a closer angle. It glittered in the sunlight that shone through the window. "I know this is going to be hard for you, lad, but when you struck Frodo--"  
  
Bilbo's mouth opened and closed slightly at the memory and he stepped back. "I wish it had never happened. I have never touched a hair on the dear boy's head all of his life. You know I never would--"  
  
"I know you wouldn't. That is why your behaviour seems odd. I shall go into a bit of research on this ring, but for now I think we should hide it."  
  
"H-hide it?" The very thought of doing so made Bilbo panic a bit inside.   
  
"BILBO!" Frodo suddenly cried from his room and both of the elders hurried to check up on him. Frodo sat up in bed, tears streaming down his cheeks, and he was trembling. Bilbo sat down on the bed beside his nephew and pulled the sobbing tweenager into his arms.   
  
"My poor boy--what in the name of Eru happened?"  
  
"They were empty shells," Frodo choked. "Empty shells of men. Dressed in black cloaks and on black horses--they were chasing me--I couldn't get away. Seemed so real."  
  
Bilbo kissed Frodo gently and allowed the boy to let his tears out. "You are running a bit of a fever again, lad." The older hobbit announced, feeling his nephew's forehead.   
  
"I don't feel good." Frodo whispered in a hoarse voice. "My side stings and my head aches."  
  
"It will be a little while before you'll feel better, Frodo." said Gandalf, reaching for the container of the salve Dr. Narmadoc had prescribed, unscrewing the lid. Frodo grimaced as the strong smell wafted in his direction.   
  
"Ugh! What is that?" He asked.   
  
"It will ease the pain." Gandalf dipped his fingers into the cream and gently applied the lotion to Frodo's wound. It DID feel wonderful--so cool and almost immediately the sting began to dissolve. Still, it did ache when he took a deep breath. Bilbo held Frodo's hand, nearly choking on tears when the tweenager squeezed it gently. He truly DID forgive him.   
  
"Thank you, Gandalf." Frodo said in another whisper. "Could I--" He swallowed past his raw throat. "Could I have something to drink? And--and perhaps some oatmeal with cinnamon and honey swirled in? And toast and jam? And--"  
  
Bilbo chortled and so did Gandalf. "That's my lad." Bilbo laughed, huggning Frodo gently, being careful not to put any pressure on the wound. "Do you think it would be all right to give him his treats, Gandalf?" Bilbo asked, remembering that Dr. Narmadoc had said to start Frodo off on a light diet once he started to feel better as the blood infection had taken a lot out of him.   
  
"Peanutbutter on crackers--roasted chesnuts--apple pie--" Frodo was naming his favorite foods much to the amusement of the wizard, who sat shaking his head with a twinkle in his eyes.   
  
"Well, Frodo, I most certainly could not make all of that food in such a short amount of time. But I think a nice bowl of your favorite cinnamon oatmeal would sufice."  
  
Frodo grinned happily. "And some strawberry tea?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you, Bilbo."  
  
"I'll get right on it, then. Shall I?" With another kiss, Bilbo stood up and headed out of the bedroom. When he was gone, Gandalf turned to the lad in bed and smiled.   
  
"I never told you, Frodo, but you were in deed very very brave to save young Samwise, and I am sure he will never forget that."  
  
Frodo smiled. "I couldn't let him get beat up. It isn't fair--he is always getting picked on because he's small and a bit slow."  
  
"Not all hobbits are fortunate to have the brains you or your Uncle do." Gandalf admitted.   
  
Frodo shrugged, yawning. "At least they were caught." He murmered, snuggling down into his blankets. "Won't have to see those rats again."  
  
"There will be troubles in your life, Frodo Baggins. Perhaps not serious ones such as this (cough cough--RIIIGHT LOL), but you must be willing to handle anything that comes your way."  
  
"I will." He turned towards the window to gaze outside where a light rain was falling. He missed Angelica and wished she could come back and visit again--he would even be satisfied with a letter from her. He had a hard time believing how he had originally despised the idea of her coming, and was glad it had been a good time after all (despite the accidents).  
  
When the oatmeal was done, Bilbo returned to the room with Frodo's orders on a tray and eased the boy into a sitting position so he could rest the tray on his lap.   
  
"Mmmmm." Frodo sniffed the wonderful aroma. "Looks delicious." He took a bite of the creamy concoction and savored every moment as it practically melted onto his tongue.   
  
"It is good to have you back at last, my dear boy." Bilbo whispered, placing a hand against Frodo's cheek. "I do love you so very much. I hope you never forget that."  
  
Frodo nodded. "I love you too, Bilbo. And have you--been all right with the you know what?"  
u  
Bilbo cocked his head with slight confusion for a second. "Ah. That. Well--er--"  
  
Gandalf gave the older hobbit a hard stare.   
  
"There is not something quite right about that ring, Gandalf. Can you not find out for us? I do hate to see my dear uncle suffer so this way."  
  
The wizard patted the hobbit on the head. "I will see what I can do, lad. Now sit back and do not fret over such things. Enjoy your treat."  
  
So Frodo continued to eat, pushing all of the worries of the present out of his head. He was just lucky to still be here, though it would have not been a great disappointment to be able to see his parents again, though he did not know what he would do in a life without Bilbo.   
  
  
A/N: I do apologize for not having updated this tale in quite some time. Purely unintentional--mostly writers block haha. But now that I saw TTT I got some inspiration! LOL as I knew I would. Hope you enjoy & PLEASE R&R! 


End file.
